Ostatnia klasa
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Rozpoczynając ostatni rok nauki w liceum, Sherlock nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele w jego życiu mogło się zmienić za sprawą jednej osoby. To wtedy poznaje Johna Watsona, szkolnego kujona, którego wraz z Victorem omijał szerokim łukiem. Niespodziewanie ich krótka znajomość zacieśnia się i przeradza w głęboką miłość, która zmieni życie Sherlocka nieodwracalnie.
1. Trzymaj się mocno, John

„**Trzymaj się mocno, John"**

Wszystko zaczęło się nie tak, jak powinno. Jeżeli myślałem, że mam szansę na spokojne zdanie ostatniej klasy chociażby na dostatecznych ocenach, grubo się myliłem. Kompletnie zapomniałem, że do świadectwa potrzebna jest też pozytywna ocena z zachowania. Zaraz, wróć. _Usunąłem_ to z głowy. Informacja zdawała się być tak trywialnie oczywista, że logiczne było, iż w odpowiednim momencie, po prostu się pojawi. Najwyraźniej Pokój, w którym ją umieściłem zamknąłem na cztery spusty. Mam na myśli Pokój w moim Pałacu Umysłu. Przydatna rzecz, szczególnie, gdy chcę zapamiętać jak najwięcej rzeczy, a nienawidzę robić notatek, tak jak Mycroft, mój brat. On i ojciec są identyczni.

Mój ojciec, Pan Kongresman, był grubą szychą i wszyscy o tym dobrze wiedzieli. Należał do jednego z komitetów Kongresu. Nie mam pojęcia jakiego, nie interesowało mnie to. W domu mówiło się tylko o polityce i dzięki temu nauczyłem się wyłączać, co oznacza, że przy obiedzie (oczywiście tylko jeżeli ojciec łaskawie się pojawił) zajmowałem miejsce przy oknie, by znaleźć sobie jakiś ciekawy punkt obserwacyjny i schować się w moim Pałacu Umysłu, dopóki któryś z członków rodziny mnie z niego nie wyciągnął. Przeważnie był to Mycroft. Wiele razy zastanawiałem się, co tak naprawdę kryje się pod jego maską. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z potęgi jego intelektu. Był równie uzdolniony jak ja, z tym, że on wolał go używać w kontekstach jedynie biznesowych, by kreować coraz to nowe wartości. Jego zdolności, kompetencje, kolektywna wiedza i doświadczenie - wszystkie te rzeczy wykorzystywał tylko i wyłącznie w celach zawodowych. Idiotyzm! W naszym domu każdy bogaty człowiek był traktowany jak gość honorowy. Nienawidziłem tego. Nienawidziłem szufladkowania ludzi. Człowiek to człowiek. Jeden głupszy od drugiego. A wystarczy tylko myśleć. Myśleć!

Większość wakacji spędziłem z Victorem, wałęsając się po mieście, jeżdżąc na motocyklach czy dając sobie w żyłę. Nie byłem ćpunem. Co to, to nie. Robiłem to, by wyciszyć moje myśli, które nigdy nie dawały mi spokoju. Victor nazywał mnie przez to dziwakiem, jak z resztą wszyscy ludzie ze szkoły, ale w jego przypadku wiedziałem, że była to tylko _przyjacielska_ zaczepka. Przynajmniej on tak to nazywał.

W końcu nadeszła ostatnia klasa liceum. Podjechałem motocyklem pod dom Victora, jak to w zwyczaju przywykłem robić, i obaj ruszyliśmy do szkoły. Parsknąłem, gdy ten zaparkował pojazd i wsadził między zęby papierosa, nonszalancko unosząc głowę. Wyszczerzył się do mnie i wyciągnął rękę, a ja chętnie przyjąłem ofiarowany _poczęstunek_. Wciągnąłem dym głęboko do płuc, przymykając powieki. Przytrzymując papierosa między zębami, podwinąłem rękawy skórzanej, czarnej kurtki i oparłem się o szkolny mur. Znajdowaliśmy się na tyłach budynku, a do rozpoczęcia lekcji zostało jeszcze coś około pięciu minut.

- Ojczulek w tym roku dał ci wolną rękę na rozpoczęciu?

Zerknąłem na Victora i przez chwilę obserwowałem, jak grupka roześmianych jedenastoklasistek wyskoczyła z jeepa, kierując się do szkoły w nowych ubraniach cheerleaderek. Po chwili ich śmiechy ucichły, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Jest w Waszyngtonie, ma jakieś spotkanie przedwyborcze – odparłem, strzepując popiół z papierosa na ziemię.

- Samowolka? Idealnie.

Dla kogo idealnie, dla tego idealnie, pomyślałem. Uniosłem papierosa do ust w chwili, gdy zza ściany wyszedł nam na spotkanie dyrektor. Obaj z Victorem spojrzeliśmy po sobie, a ja przekląłem w duchu, wiedząc, że czeka na nas po lekcjach wizyta u niego na dywaniku. Zgasiłem papierosa, przygniatając go butem i westchnąłem, ruszając za Victorem, który starał się wmówić dyrektorowi, że to zdecydowanie nasz pierwszy i ostatni raz. Mentalnie zacząłem nastawiać się już na rozmowę telefoniczną z ojcem.

W taki sposób trafiłem do szkolnej kozy, a na domiar tego przypisano mnie do pomocy w redagowaniu gazetki szkolnej. Jej przewodniczącym był John Watson. Nauczyciele go uwielbiali, jak z resztą większość ludzi w szkole. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby owiewał wszystkich swoją aurą, która powodowała, że nie dało się go nie lubić. Oczywiście to tyczyło się pozostałych uczniów poza jednym wyjątkiem – mnie. Wspólnie z Victorem traktowaliśmy wszelkie zajęcia pozalekcyjne oraz kółka szkolne mające na celu pomoc pieniężną dla pobliskiego sierocińca za coś bezwartościowego, a ich przedstawicieli omijaliśmy szerokim łukiem.

Miasteczko, w którym mieszkałem, Beaufort, położone było nad morzem blisko Morehead City w Północnej Karolinie i nie różniło się niczym szczególnym od południowych miasteczek. Tutaj każdy znał się z każdym i każdy wszystko o każdym wiedział (potencjalnie). Mieściła się w nim tylko jedna podstawówka, w związku z czym dużo osób ze szkoły było mi znanych, a między innymi John. Nigdy nie zamieniłem z nim więcej niż parę słów. Miał szczupłą sylwetkę, włosy koloru miodu, błękitne oczy, wyglądał przeważnie jakoś tak zwyczajnie. Zdecydowanie nie jak ktoś na kogo zwracało się uwagę. W połączeniu z brązowym swetrem i książką za każdym razem przyciśniętą do piersi, które zawsze ze sobą nosił, wyglądał, jakby wybierał się na rozmowę w sprawie pracy w bibliotece. John nie przesiadywał w barach, nie pałętał się wieczorami po ulicy i nigdy nie zauważyłem, żeby kogoś miał. Wiedziałem, że udzielał się społecznie w sierocińcu.

Pchnąłem drzwi prowadzące do biblioteki i westchnąłem, nienawidząc wszystkiego, co mnie spotkało. Wiedziałem, że moja obecność na tych zajęciach jest obowiązkowa i nauczycielka, która je nadzorowała, pani Morstan, zapewne zda raport dyrektorowi. Rozejrzałem się, szukając wolnego miejsca, gdy naprzeciwko mnie pojawił się John, uśmiechając się, na co ja uniosłem brwi. To również jedna z rzeczy, która go cechowała i tym samym doprowadzała mnie do szału, a mianowicie to, że zawsze był tak cholernie pogodny, bez względu na to, co się wokół niego działo.

- Witaj, Sherlock – odezwał się i widząc brak jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania z mojej strony, wcisnął mi do rąk plik kartek, które wcześniej wyjął z tej swojej książki. – Będziemy pracować razem.

Cudownie, pomyślałem.

Zmierzyłem Johna wzrokiem i zauważyłem kilka nowych detali dotyczących jego osoby: pracował dorywczo w schronisku, miał siostrę (młodsza?), niedawno chorował, nie spał ostatniej nocy. Westchnąłem. Mol książkowy.

- Zrobimy po mojemu. – Spojrzałem mu w oczy.

John zmarszczył brwi.

- Posiedzimy tutaj, dopóki Morstan nie wyjdzie z biblioteki, by iść do toalety, a potem wyjdziemy tylnym wyjściem.

- Skąd wiesz, że pójdzie do toalety?

Spojrzałem w górę, wzdychając głęboko i nie mogąc ukryć, jak bardzo mnie to rozbawiło.

- Jest w ciąży, na litość boską. To logiczne, że wyjdzie.

John zacisnął dłonie na przyciśniętej do piersi książce.

- Dlaczego mielibyśmy tak robić?

- A dlaczego ja muszę przesiadywać na jakiś durnych zajęciach, podczas gdy mógłbym być już dawno w domu? – warknąłem, czując, jak cała sytuacja zaczęła działać mi na nerwach.

- Cóż nie byłoby cię tutaj, gdyby nie twoja własna głupota.

Spojrzałem zaskoczony na Johna. Zbiło mnie to z tropu. Nie przywykłem do tego, by ktoś inny oprócz Mycrofta wytykał mi to, jaki byłem. Zaintrygowany uniosłem kąciki ust.

- Twierdzisz, że jestem głupi, ponieważ robię coś, co sprawia mi przyjemność?

- I powoli cię zabija? Owszem, tak uważam. – John spojrzał mi w oczy.

Odwzajemniłem spojrzenie i uniosłem podbródek. Zerknąłem na jego ubiór, dłonie, włosy i objąłem wzrokiem posturę chłopaka, układając w głowie niemalże cały życiorys Johna.

- Wiesz, co ja myślę? – Zrobiłem krok do przodu, górując nad nim z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. – Że tracisz bezsensownie swój wolny czas na zbieraniu pieniędzy dla sierot, ponieważ i tak nie zbierzesz więcej niż czterdzieści dolców. Twoja dorywcza praca w schronisku da ci tyle, co mi praca przy redagowaniu gazetki szkolnej. Zbierasz pieniądze, lecz nie do końca inwestujesz je w siebie, zatem masz jakiś ukryty cel, którym zapewne są studia. Medyczne studia, nieprawda? – Uniosłem brew.

Oczy Johna były jak dwa wielkie spodki, które wpatrywały się we mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- T-tak, ale skąd…

- Tak myślałem. – Uśmiechnąłem się. – Dam ci dobrą radę, odpuść. Twoje fundusze ledwo starczyłyby na wymianę nowej oprawki twojej pamiątki rodzinnej.

- Mojej pamiątki rodzinnej? – Jego cichy głos nakręcił mnie jeszcze bardziej.

- Oczywiście. Twoja książka, z którą się nie rozstajesz ani na chwilę. To sentyment. – Oddałem mu plik kartek, widząc kątem oka, jak nauczycielka odsunęła krzesło i wyszła z biblioteki. – Po matce – dodałem.

John cofnął się przerażony, zaciskając dłonie coraz mocniej na sztywnej i mocno wytartej książce.

- Skąd…

- Skąd to wiesz, Sherlock? – przedrzeźniłem głos większości ludzi zadających mi to pytanie. – Obserwuję, wyciągam wnioski i łączę fakty. Dedukuję, John! To moje metody. Teraz, jeśli już łaskawie przestaniesz podziwiać mój intelekt, wyjdziemy stąd zanim wróci Morstan. Twoja? – Chwyciłem leżącą na podłodze zamszową torbę i ruszyłem do wyjścia.

- Hej! – Usłyszałem za sobą szybkie kroki i uniosłem kąciki ust. Rozejrzałem się po pustym holu, lecz przystanąłem koło wyjścia ewakuacyjnego, by upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma. Nie miałem zamiaru dostać dodatkowej kary. Rzuciłem Johnowi jego torbę i zrobiłem krok do przodu, sprawdzając drogę do drzwi wyjściowych. Szkoła była prawie pusta, nie licząc osób uczęszczających na zajęcia dodatkowe, dlatego upewniwszy się, że jesteśmy sami, ruszyłem ku drzwiom.

- Narka! – rzuciłem na obchodnym do woźnego, który spojrzał na mnie, tworząc niepowtarzalnie idiotyczną minę, a mianowicie marszcząc czoło i unosząc brwi jednocześnie. Gdy znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz, uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, wdychając świeże powietrze do płuc. Poklepałem dłonią kieszonkę skórzanej kurtki, by znaleźć papierosy i wyjąłem jednego, bawiąc się nim między palcami.

- Sherlock. – John przystanął obok mnie, a jego błękitne, wypełnione strachem oczy spojrzały na mnie. Torbę przewiesił w pośpiechu przez ramię, lecz w ramionach nadal kurczowo ściskał swoją książkę. – Nie możemy… Jeśli panna Morstan dowie się, że uciekliśmy z zajęć w najgorszym przypadku zawiesi mnie ze stanowiska przewodniczącego, a ciebie znów czeka wizyta u dyrektora. To niezgodne z regulaminem, Sherlocku. My nie możemy… To nielegalne. My nie możemy… Musimy tam wrócić. Ja chcę tam wrócić!

- Mówi to ktoś, kto upuścił budynek szkolny zaraz po tym, jak został przyłapany na ucieczce przez woźnego? – Uniosłem brwi rozbawiony. – Daj spokój, John. Nazywasz ucieczką nie pójście na zajęcia POZALEKCYJNE? To idiotyzm w czystej postaci – prychnąłem.

- Chcę tam wrócić. Musimy tam wrócić.

- Musimy? – Zrobiłem krok w jego stronę, stając nad nim i zauważyłem, jak spuścił wzrok, niczym skarcony szczeniak, a jego policzki pokryły delikatne rumieńce.

- Nie mogę z tobą przebywać.

- Doprawdy? – Uniosłem kącik ust, wkładając papierosa między zęby. – Ja nawet wiem dlaczego.

John kopnął leżący obok jego stopy kamień i łypnął na mnie.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ jesteś idiotą.

W momencie, gdy chłopak wybuchnął śmiechem wiedziałem, że nie był taki, jak inni. Mimowolnie uniosłem oba kąciki ust i oparłem się o kierownicę mojego motocykla. Obserwowałem, jak po niespodziewanym wybuchu śmiechu policzki Johna przybrały purpurowy kolor, co dawało komiczny efekt, biorąc pod uwagę jego jasny kolor włosów.

- To jak będzie? – Zapaliłem papierosa, wciągając dym do płuc. – Jedziesz ze mną czy wracasz do Morstan z podkulonym ogonem?

John cofnął się i wykrzywił twarz, gdy wypuściłem dym prosto w jego twarz. Wsunąłem na dłonie skórzane rękawiczki i obserwowałem chłopaka. Bawiło mnie, jak co chwilę marszczył czoło i zerkał na budynek szkoły, jakby z chwilę miała z niego wyskoczyć panna Morstan, chwycić go za ucho i zbesztać za złe zachowanie. Przekrzywiłem głowę, dopalając papierosa do końca i wyrzuciłem niedopałek na trawnik, poczym wyprostowałem się i wsiadłem na motor, by przekręcić kluczyk, wcisnąć przycisk rozrusznika oraz sprzęgło. Motocykl zamruczał głośno, a John uniósł głowę. Mogłem przysiąc, że zauważyłem błysk zazdrości i podziwu w jego oczach. Zerknąłem na niego spod przymrużonych powiek

- Widziałeś mnóstwo pościgów, strzelanin, ulicznych bijatyk… - odezwałem się, dedukując. – Jesteś fanem filmów akcji, John.

- Taaak. – Uśmiechnął się, spuszczając głowę na dół. – Mój ojciec czasem mówi, że widziałem już ich zdecydowanie wystarczającą ilość.

- Chciałbyś zobaczyć ich więcej na własne oczy?

Moje pytanie było proste, bezpośrednie i zdecydowanie trafiło w idealny punkt chłopaka, co potwierdził jego zaskoczony wzrok i rozszerzone źrenice.

- Boże, tak.

Poklepałem dłonią miejsce za sobą i po chwili poczułem wślizgujące się za mną na siedzenie ciało.

- Trzymaj się mocno, John – mruknąłem i uniosłem prawy kącik ust, wjeżdżając motocyklem na ulicę i włączając się do ruchu. Przysięgłem sobie wtedy, że John nie zapomni tej jazdy jeszcze przez długi czas.


	2. Spędzając czas z Victorem

**Spędzając czas z Victorem. **

_SOS – V_

Odebrano 22:03

_Jeśli nie umierasz, daj mi spokój. SH_

Wysłano 22:03

_Miło, że się troszczysz, ale wolałbym, gdybyś ruszył swój tyłek, Holmes._

Odebrano 22:04

_Więc nie umierasz. Cudnie. SH_

Wysłano 22:04

_Nie potrafisz być zabawny._

Odebrano 22:06

_A tak przy okazji, byłbyś ostatnią osobą, którą bym powiadomił, gdybym umierał._

Odebrano 22:06

_Och? SH_

Wysłano 22:06

_Zamiast wezwać pogotowie, zadzwoniłbyś po usługi pogrzebowe, żeby na zapas przygotować się do sekcji zwłok. _

Odebrano 22:10

_Sekcja zwłok byłaby zbędna. W twoim przypadku przedawkowanie nie byłoby zaskoczeniem dla nikogo, Trevor. SH_

Wysłano 22:11

_Cudnie. Czekam na ciebie. Harrington St._

Odebrano 22:13

Z cichym westchnieniem schowałem telefon do kieszeni spodni, wszedłem do pokoju i chwyciłem kurtkę, kierując się do drzwi. Przyzwyczaiłem się do nocnych wędrówek po mieście z Victorem, których to w większości on był inicjatorem, a każdy taki wieczór kończył się odpaleniem przynajmniej trzech jointów. Nie byłem tego zwolennikiem, ale dzięki temu mogłem zapomnieć choć przez chwilę o wszystkim, co znajdowało się w mojej głowie.

Zszedłem po schodach, wciągając na siebie kurtkę, gdy drogę zagrodziła mi matka, łapiąc w ostatniej chwili mój łokieć, na co ja westchnąłem odpowiednio głośno, by ta wbiła we mnie surowe spojrzenie.

- Jest po dwudziestej drugiej.

- Jest weekend – odparłem beztrosko i wyrwałem się z matczynego uścisku. Nienawidziłem kontroli, którą chcieli nade mną przejąć moi rodzice. Za cztery miesiące kończyłem osiemnaście lat, a oni zdawali nadal traktować mnie jak rozwydrzone, małe dziecko, które musi być pod pełno dobową opieką dorosłych. Wyszedłem z domu, lecz nie trzasnąłem drzwiami, panując nad sobą. Nie lubiłem wyładowywać swojej złości w sposób fizyczny. Jeżeli już dochodziło do tego, że ktoś wyprowadził mnie z równowagi przeważnie wygrywałem wtedy tą walkę w sposób słowny, a w tym byłem niezwyciężalny, ponieważ zawsze miałem zapasowego asa w rękawie.

Zorientowałem się, że nie wziąłem ze sobą kluczyków do motocykla, chociaż z drugiej strony na Harrington Street wcale nie było tak daleko. Ruszyłem więc w tamtą stronę pieszo, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni kurtki. Spoglądając ku górze, spostrzegłem na niebie mnóstwo gwiazd. Ulica, na którą się kierowałem znajdowała się niedaleko rzeki, dlatego od razu wybrałem drogę w stronę portu, wiedząc, że Victor będzie czekał w tym miejscu. I miałem rację. Dostrzegłem opartego o kamienny słupek blondyna i zbliżyłem się do niego od tyłu. Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie do końca dostrzegając wszystkie detale, z których mógłbym wyciągnąć informacje, co się stało, ale nie musiałem się zbyt długo zastanawiać, gdy światło latarni oświetliło jego lewy profil. Dostrzegłem świeżą krew na rozciętej dolnej wardze i siniaka zdobiącego jego kość policzkową.

Gdy Victor wyczuł moją obecność, odwrócił się i bez słowa sięgnął do mojej kieszeni, wyciągając papierosy i zapalniczkę.

- Ojciec znalazł w mojej kurtce paczkę ćmików i jointy – wyjaśnił, chociaż i tak wiedział, że zdążyłem wszystkiego się domyślić. – Sukinsyn ma niezły zasięg, co? – Uśmiechnął się krótko i zapalił papierosa, wciągając dym do płuc, jakby był on jego ostatnią deską ratunku. – Usychałem z pragnienia, dlatego wiedz, że jesteś moim wybawcą, Holmes.

Nie odezwałem się. Zerknąłem na jego ranę. Cios zadany z pięści, na której musiał znajdować się pierścionek, a raczej obrączka. Zatem jego ojciec nadal wyładowywał swoją złość po śmierci żony na synu. Stary Trevor nie był człowiekiem szczególnie wykształconym, aczkolwiek posiadał ogromny zasób sił fizycznych, jak i psychicznych. Nie czerpał wiedzy z książek, poznał jednak szeroki świat dzięki licznym dalekim podróżom.

- Zamierzasz dać mu sobą pomiatać, Victor? – spytałem, wiedząc, że nie lubił tego tematu. Jednak irytowało mnie to, że jego ojciec winił człowieka kompletnie niewinnego, a nawet nie chciał poznać szczegółów _tamtej_ nocy, gdy wydarzył się wypadek.

- Masz coś forsy? – zapytał w zamian i wsunął palce w blond loki, zaczesując je do tyłu.

- Dlaczego miałbym mieć?

- Ponieważ nazywasz się Holmes – burknął. – I ponieważ umieram z głodu, a od rana nic nie jadłem.

Victor zaprowadził nas do knajpki czynnej całą dobę, w której miejsca świeciły pustkami. Skrzywiłem się. Miejsce nie było w moim typie. Wydawało się odpychające, chyba że był ktoś fanem lat pięćdziesiątych. Znajdował się tam tradycyjny bar ze stołkami, podłoga w czarno-białe płytki i obite popękanym już winylem boksy pod ścianami. Za ladą widniało menu wypisane kredą na tablicy. Victor zamówił cheeseburgera, frytki i szklankę wody. Ja zamówiłem samą szklankę wody. Nie ufałem takiemu jedzeniu.

- Co myślisz? – Chłopak skinął głową na wnętrze knajpki.

- Stare. Obskurne. – Wzdrygnąłem się.

- Nie wiesz, co dobre. – Victor popukał parę razy palcami w stół i oblizał zaczerwienione miejsce na ustach. – Dlaczego nie wziąłeś nic do jedzenia?

- Nie jestem głodny.

- Kłamiesz.

Wzdrygnąłem ramionami. Do pomieszczenia wszedł niski mężczyzna, na oko po czterdziestce, ubrany w koszulę i brązowy rozpinany sweter. Przez głowę przemknęło mi, że gdyby wcisnąć mu do rąk jakąś starą książkę wyglądałby jak starsza kopia Johna. Zmrużyłem oczy i… Och. To nie była starsza kopia Johna.

- Czy to ojciec Watsona? – wypalił Victor, który najwyraźniej również zauważył mężczyznę. – Zabłądził, czy jak?

- Najwyraźniej – mruknąłem i zmarszczyłem brwi. To niepodobne do ojca Johna, by pojawiał się w miejscach takich, jak to. Watsonowie należeli do spokojnych i prawych ludzi, których znało i uwielbiało całe miasteczko. Pewnie zastanawiałbym się nad tym dłużej, gdyby nie syreny policyjne, które wyrwały mnie z zamyślenia. Spojrzałem przez okno i zamarłem, widząc wóz policyjny, a z niego wysiadającego posterunkowego Lestrada. – Cholera!

Victor spojrzał na mnie i obaj, jak na komendę zerwaliśmy się, prawie wpadając na ojca Johna. Przepchaliśmy się do baru i nie widząc nikogo za ladą (jak to w większości knajpkach o tej porze, szczególnie tego typu), pobiegliśmy na zaplecze, gdzie były jedyne drzwi, przez które mogliśmy się wydostać.

- Skąd on wiedział, gdzie będziemy? – spytał Victor.

- Zapytaj się mojego ojca – warknąłem, czując jak złość powoli rozsadzała mnie od środka. Jako pierwszy dobiegłem do drzwi i nacisnąłem klamkę, lecz ku naszemu nieszczęściu obaj na nich wylądowaliśmy. Zamknięte na klucz. Niech to szlag! Rozejrzałem się i w tej chwili Victor popchnął mnie za jedną ściankę, przyduszając mnie swoim ciałem. Chciałem się odezwać, gdy usłyszałem kroki. Dwie osoby. Lestrade i zapewne pracownik knajpy. Widziałem, jak Victor przyłożył palec do ust i jego wzrok mówił jedno – _zamknij się_, lecz dostrzegłem na jego ustach delikatny uśmiech, który odwzajemniłem.

- Przysięgam ci, William, że kiedyś zamorduję twojego ojczulka – szepnął Victor, a ja poczułem jego oddech na swoich ustach.

- Przysięgam, że ci pomogę – odszepnąłem z uśmiechem, na co Victor uniósł głowę, śmiejąc się bezgłośnie. Napotkałem jego spojrzenie. Przełknąłem ślinę, czując jak mój uśmiech powoli zanikał podczas, gdy twarz przyjaciela była zdecydowanie za blisko mojej. Jego oddech owiewał mój policzek, a czubek nosa dotykał mojego. Obserwowałem, jak z jego ust uśmiech spełzł równocześnie z moim i teraz chłopak wpatrywał się we mnie w milczeniu. Nie miałem pojęcia, co wydarzyło by się, gdyby pracownik knajpy zapewne przez przypadek nie zrzucił sztućców na podłogę. W tej samej chwili obaj odwróciliśmy wzrok, a ja poczułem szybkie kołatanie serca w piersi. Kroki po chwili ucichły, lecz ja nadal stałem przyparty do ściany, czując jak każdy mój mięsień w ciele był napięty.

Victor odsunął się ode mnie, by zerknąć za ścianę.

- FBI zniknęło – odezwał się, a ja wyczułem lekkie drżenie w jego głosie. – Droga wolna, Willy. – Wyszczerzył się po chwili, znów będąc sobą.

Powoli pokiwałem głową, nie mogąc zapomnieć o ciepłym oddechu, który przed chwilą owiewał mój policzek. W końcu wziąłem głęboki oddech i obaj skierowaliśmy się ostrożnie do wyjścia. Pracownik zapewne stał teraz przy ladzie, ale jeśli przemknęlibyśmy obok niego wystarczająco szybko nie powinien nawet zwrócić na nas uwagi. Widząc go wcześniej, widziałem, że mało go obchodzili tacy klienci jak my.

Miałem rację. Mężczyzna kończył właśnie swoją zmianę i zajęty był pakowaniem swoich rzeczy. Przemknęliśmy do wyjścia. Zanim otworzyłem drzwi zerknąłem przez zasłonkę, czy samochód Lestrada jeszcze tam stał, gdy nagle za szybą ukazała się głowa pana Watsona, który gdy tylko mnie dostrzegł pomachał do Lestrada, który nadal kręcił się w pobliżu, a ja usłyszałem słowa, za które miałem ochotę rzucić się na niego i udusić.

- Panie posterunkowy! Mówiłem panu, że te gnojki zapewne są w środku!

Victor z impetem otworzył drzwi i stanął twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną.

- Lubi pan niszczyć życie innych, co, panie Idealny? – warknął, na co tamten cmoknął z niezadowoleniem.

- Mój drogi, ja tylko staram się pomóc waszym biednym rodzicom, których doskonale w tej sytuacji rozumiem – odparł oschle, mierząc nas obu wzrokiem.

- Pański synalek siedzi całymi dniami w domu z nosem w książce, będąc zamknięty jak w jakimś kloszu i nie ma bladego pojęcia o życiu towarzyskim, a pan próbuje wmówić mi, że…

- Victor. – Chwyciłem jego łokieć, odciągając go od czerwonego ze złości mężczyzny, którego Victor trafił w czuły punkt. Oddaliliśmy się, a ja zacisnąłem usta, widząc idącego w naszą stronę policjanta. Byłem wściekły. To, co się stało, a raczej to, co zrobił ojciec… było wyrazem takiej nadopiekuńczości, próby kontroli nad całym moim życiem i przesadą, że nie mogłem dojść do siebie. Nie rozumiałem, po co musiał rozpętywać taką aferę o zwykłe wyjście na dwór.

- Zabieram cię do domu, Sherlock. – Lestrade stanął nade mną, a jego ton brzmiał, jakby przemawiał do przedszkolaka.

- Nie, dzięki – warknąłem.

- W takim razie zatrzymam cię za włóczęgostwo, a twój ojciec odbierze cię z komisariatu.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie będę? – zapytałem nadal wściekły.

- Mój syn był na tyle rozsądny, by pomóc twojemu ojcu w poszukiwaniach. – Pan Watson wtrącił się do rozmowy, a ja poczułem, jak zrobiłem się siny ze złości. – Zdaje się, że spędzasz z moim Johnem ostatnio więcej czasu.

Sposób, w jaki to powiedział zasugerował mi, że nie był zadowolony z tego powodu ani trochę.

- No dalej, wskakuj do środka, Sherlock – ponaglił mnie Lestrade i poklepał delikatnie po plecach.

Rzuciłem Victorowi krótkie spojrzenie, a ten tylko machnął ręką i uśmiechnął się zadowolony, że to nie jego odprowadzą do domu gliny. Zaczerpnąłem powietrza, otworzyłem drzwi i zatrzasnąłem je za sobą. Moja stopa wystukiwała nerwowy rytm o siedzenie, a ja odwróciłem głowę w stronę szyby, wpatrując się wściekle w mijane domy.

John Watson.

Zdecydowanie czekała go rozmowa ze mną.


	3. Burza

**Burza**

Opracowałem plan. Szybki i precyzyjny. Po weekendzie zdecydowałem się zaczaić się na Johna pod jego domem, mając głęboko w nosie, że jego rodzina, w szczególności ojciec, mogli być w domu. Zamierzałem zaczekać na Johna i porozmawiać z nim o tym, jak to przyjemnie szła mu współpraca z moim ojcem. Wolałem zrobić to ja niż Victor. On zdecydowanie nie nadawałby się na spokojną _rozmowę_.

Oparłem się o pień drzewa rosnącego po prawej stronie ganku Watsonów i ukryłem się w cieniu, by obserwować drogę. W międzyczasie zerknąłem na dom, kierując wzrok na okna pierwszego piętra, ponieważ to zapewne tam znajdował się pokój Johna. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, jaką minę miałby chłopak, gdybym wślizgnął się do jego pokoju i tam na niego poczekał. Uśmiechnąłem się. Zdecydowanie godna zapamiętania. Byłem ciekaw, jak by zareagował, ale istniało pięćdziesiąt procent szans, że trafiłbym do odpowiedniego pokoju. Zatem musiałem czekać.

Gdy dwa dni temu Lestrade odwiózł mnie do domu czekał tam już na mnie ojciec i Mycroft, który odprowadził mnie pod same drzwi pokoju, dając mi jasno do zrozumienia, co sądzi o całej tej sprawie, marnowaniu mojego życia i spędzaniu czasu z osobą takiego pokroju jaką był Victor. Mój brat był nie do zniesienia, a stało się to krótko po tym, jak wyjechał do college'u. Dlatego bałem się pójść na studia, by nie stać się taki jak on, mimo iż nie było to możliwe. Bardzo się od siebie różniliśmy.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, gdy na wyświetlaczu komórki dostrzegłem wpół do trzeciej. Według planu lekcji, który udało mi się wydobyć z szafki Johna, powinien on być już od ponad godziny w domu. Coś się nie zgadzało. Zerknąłem na zdjęcie, które udało mi się zrobić, by upewnić się, że spojrzałem na dobry dzień. Wtedy go zobaczyłem. Im bliżej domu John się znajdował tym więcej szczegółów dostrzegłem.

Wyszedłem z cienia w momencie, gdy John wsunął klucz do zamka i wbiłem wzrok w tył jego głowy.

- Długo ci to zajęło.

Odwrócił się jak na komendę, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej.

- Chryste, Sherlock. – Wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc.

Zmrużyłem oczy.

- Wracasz z treningu.

Zauważyłem, jak jego ciało się napięło.

- Nie, dlaczego?

- Nie jestem idiotą. Natomiast ty jesteś zmęczony, mimo iż pokonujesz tą samą drogę pięć razy w tygodniu, masz zaczerwienione policzki, spocone czoło i przyspieszony oddech oraz właśnie dopadła cię kolka. – Uśmiechnąłem się, czując jak słowa wypływały z moich ust. – Nie warto kłamać w mojej obecności, John. To tak na przyszłość.

John zwiesił głowę i rzucił torbę na fotel stojący pod ścianą na ganku. Zerknąłem na jego prawą dłoń, która na zmianę rozluźniała się i zaciskała w pięść. Bingo. Był zdenerwowany, co oznaczało, że miałem rację.

- Jeśli zależy ci na względach u mojego ojca najlepiej, gdyby twój stan konta przekraczał dziesięciokrotnie średnią krajową. Na początek powinno wystarczyć.

- Słucham? – John zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na mnie, przystając na szczycie schodów. Podszedłem bliżej i, co było dość zabawne, zauważyłem, że w takim ułożeniu jesteśmy równego wzrostu. – N-nie rozumiem…

- To raczej nic nowego – odezwałem się z uśmiechem, który szybko spełzł z mojej twarzy. – Sprzedałeś mnie i Victora mojemu ojcu. Wiedziałeś, gdzie nas znaleźć, ponieważ sam napomknąłem ci kilka nazw knajp podczas redagowania tej twojej pieprzonej gazety!

- Ja… To nie tak… - Oczy Johna wypełniły się strachem, ale uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie. – Chcesz lemoniady?

Zamrugałem szybko kilka razy i odwzajemniłem jego spojrzenie. To było fascynujące. John Watson najzwyczajniej w świecie zaproponował mi lemoniadę. Tego nie było w moim scenariuszu. Zaskoczył mnie.

- To nie jest tak… - John przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. – To nie tak, Sherlock. Chcę… wyjaśnić. Ja przepraszam… Chcesz lemoniady?

Byłem zaintrygowany, jak nigdy w życiu. W większości ludzie nie zamieniali ze mną ani słowa, nawet jeśli miałem z nimi dłużej do czynienia i ignorowali mnie przez większość czasu, czy to ze wstydu, obrzydzenia, a nawet strachu, a ten mały człowiek zadał mi pytanie, które znaczyło tyle samo, co pytanie o to, czy jestem spragniony.

- Dlaczego miałbym? – Uniosłem jedną brew, wzruszając ramionami.

- Ja… nie wiem. – John ewidentnie poczuł się zmieszany.

- Chcę wiedzieć po jakie licho wtrącasz się w nie swoje sprawy. Nie wystarcza ci to, że musimy już razem spędzać godzinę po trzy razy w tygodniu? – warknąłem.

- Przepraszam, ja… Chcę to wyjaśnić, Sherlock, pozwól mi, proszę.

Chwycił swoją torbę i przekręcił klucz w zamku.

- Wejdź do środka. Zanosi się na deszcz, nie będziemy gadać tutaj.

Spojrzałem za Johnem, gdy ten zniknął za drzwiami. To było dla mnie coś nowego. Niewątpliwie chłopak popadał ze skrajności w skrajność. Raz nieśmiały, zmieszany, przestraszony i płochliwy jak sarna, a za chwilę opanowany, miły, otwarty, roześmiany i zdecydowany. John Watson. Zdecydowanie był inny niż cała reszta znanych mi ludzi.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła, zwracając uwagę na poszczególne fragmenty domu, gdy już znalazłem się jego wnętrzu. Zauważyłem, że salon był niewielki, ale schludny. Przy jednej ze ścian stał regał na półki, przy drugiej kominek, a na jego gzymsie mnóstwo zdjęć. W kącie kręcił się mały wiatraczek. Na stoliku leżały przeróżne magazyny i książki o tytułach takich jak _Amerykański Tygodnik Lekarski, Przegląd medyczny _oraz _Myśl wojskowa _i _Za mundurem_.

Po chwili John wrócił do mnie, rzeczywiście trzymając w dłoni dwie szklanki lemoniady. Gestem wskazał mi bym wszedł do salonu, a ja zrobiłem kilka niepewnych kroków. Czułem się nieswojo, nie będąc w swoim domu. Wszystko było tu obce, a ja nienawidziłem _cudzego_. Poczułem, jak moje ciało napina się na każdy najdrobniejszy ruch lub dźwięk wydobywający się z domu.

- Kanapa nie gryzie – odezwał się cicho John, a ja odwróciłem się, by na niego spojrzeć. Zobaczyłem na jego twarzy delikatny uśmiech. Objąłem raz jeszcze wzrokiem pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowaliśmy i usiadłem we wskazanym miejscu. – Wiedziałem, że mój tata coś poprzekręca. – Nie odezwałem się, lecz odwróciłem wzrok, wzdychając głęboko. (Niepotrzebna dramaturgia, jak powiedziałby Mycroft.) Spojrzałem w okno i dostrzegłem ciemne chmury. Zanosiło się na ulewę i to niemałą. Grzmot, który po chwili usłyszałem tylko to potwierdził. Przekląłem w duchu, ponieważ nie chciałem zostawać tu ani minuty dłużej. Oby John się streszczał. - … więc podałem mu kilka nazw… Sherlock? Czy ty mnie słuchasz?

Oderwałem wzrok od okna, zdając sobie sprawę, że odpłynąłem. Niech to szlag. Ile czasu? John zapewne myślał, że go ignorowałem, ale być może mówił coś istotnego. Cudownie. Wyłączyłem się i to w czyjeś obecności.

- Oczywiście – odparłem. – Ale przyspiesz z łaski swojej, bo zaczynam się nudzić.

- To powtórz. – Spojrzałem na Johna, nie rozumiejąc. – Powtórz moje dwa ostatnie zdania.

Wbiłem w niego wzrok i zmrużyłem oczy, unosząc kącik ust do góry. Otworzyłem usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, lecz zanim wydobyłem z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk ktoś zdecydował mi się przerwać.

- Johnyyy!

Zobaczyłem, jak do pokoju wbiegła młodsza, dziewczęca wersja Johna. Te same błękitne oczy, blond włosy sięgające ramion i kręcące się przy końcówkach oraz ten sam kształt twarzy. Dostrzegając mnie, stanęła w pół kroku i wbiła we mnie zainteresowane spojrzenie. Świetnie.

- Kto to jest?

- Harry, idź do swojego pokoju, okay? Przyjdę do ciebie potem. – John wstał, żeby chwycić ramiona dziewczynki i popchnął ją delikatnie w kierunku wyjścia.

- Co on tu robi? Dlaczego on ma kolczyk w uchu? Dziewczynki noszą kolczyki, a on jest chłopcem.

Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie.

- Harry…

- To twój chłopak?

- To kolega ze szkoły, wyjdź już. Proszę. – Usłyszałem niemalże błaganie w głosie Johna i zauważyłem, jak jego policzki pokrył delikatny rumieniec.

- Będziecie się całować? – Dziewczynka nie dawała za wygraną.

- Harry!

- Charlotte mówi, że jak do jej siostry przychodzi chłopak to oni się całują, a potem zamykają w pokoju, a on ją dotyka. Wy też tak będziecie?

John chwycił siostrę za rękę i pociągnął w stronę drzwi, przybierając niesamowicie purpurowy odcień skóry na twarzy. Harry wyszarpnęła swoją dłoń, gnając przed siebie.

- Pani Hudson, Johnny ma chłopaka! – krzyknęła, znikając z salonu i biegnąc w głąb domu, lecz nie udało mi się dostrzec gdzie. Choć jej krzyki nie były już takie głośne nadal wyraźnie było słychać, jak wyraźnie ekscytowała się informacją, że przyszedłem _odwiedzić_ jej brata.

John odwrócił się, pocierając nerwowo swój kark i nawet nie podniósł głowy by na mnie spojrzeć. Był zażenowany.

- Przepraszam… Ona tak ma… Myślałem, że jej nie ma… Ja… Przepraszam… - mamrotał pod nosem i usiadł z powrotem na kanapie. W salonie zapadła cisza, którą po chwili rozdarł grzmot i błyskawica przecinająca niebo, a zaraz po niej usłyszałem, jak krople deszczu zaczęły bębnić w parapet.

- Nie myślałeś kiedyś, żeby zamknąć ją w komórce? – przerwałem ciszę, a John spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. – Ja tak zrobiłem. Zamknąłem brata w piwnicy, gdy mnie irytował.

- Nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś miał młodszego brata. – Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

- Bo nie mam. Zamknąłem tego o siedem lat starszego.

John wybuchł śmiechem, który zabrzmiał tak szczerze i radośnie, że moje kąciki ust również wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Jesteś okropnym bratem.

- Od tego są młodsi bracia – odparłem, jakby to było oczywiste, a John znów uraczył mnie uśmiechem.

By zyskać na czasie John chwycił szklankę lemoniady i upił kilka łyków. Moja pozostała nietknięta. Na dworze mocno się rozpadało i wiatr zacinał, smagając kroplami deszczu o szybę. Ciemne niebo przecięła błyskawica, a grzmot zadudnił tak głośno iż miałem wrażenie, że zadrżały okna.

- Gdy w sobotę mój tata wrócił do domu… - zaczął ponownie John, lecz nie było mu dane skończyć, ponieważ do salonu weszła starsza kobieta, niosąc w dłoniach tackę.

- Chłopcy, zrobiłam wam herbatkę. Przyniosłam też kilka ciasteczek, powinny wam smakować. – Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i spojrzała na mnie. – Sherlock, nieprawda?

Uniosłem brwi i potaknąłem powoli.

- Widziałam cię wcześniej, jak czekałeś na Johna. Znam twoją mamę, cudowna kobieta, cudowna – westchnęła. – To miłe z twojej strony, że odwiedzasz swojego kolegę. Ostatnio John miał problemy z nogą i narzekał, że przydałaby mu się jakaś kompania. To taki typ samotnika i domatora…

- Pani Hudson – mruknął żałośnie John i potarł czoło, na co ja zmrużyłem oczy, czując rozbawienie i spojrzałem na kobietę.

- Dziękuję za herbatę – odezwałem się, siląc się na miły ton i zmuszając do uśmiechu.

- Och, nie ma sprawy, kochany.

Siłą woli powstrzymałem się od cofnięcia głowy na dotyk dłoni na moim policzku i odprowadziłem kobietę wzrokiem, dopóki ta nie wyszła z salonu. Zacisnąłem usta, zauważając jak głęboka cisza znów zapadła w pokoju. Odtworzyłem w głowie tę zaledwie parosekundową rozmowę z panią Hudson. To prawda, że jedyną osobą, która choć trochę uczucia wlewała pomiędzy naszą rodzinę była moja matka, ale to pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś wyraził się z takim zachwytem na któregokolwiek członka mojej rodziny.

Westchnąłem przeciągle i spojrzałem na tackę, którą przyniosła kobieta.

- Nie sprzedałem ciebie mojemu tacie, Sherlock – odezwał się cicho John, a ja odwróciłem głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. – Tego dnia wrócił do domu, wparował do mojego pokoju i zapytał mi się wprost, czy znam najczęściej odwiedzane puby lub knajpy przez uczniów naszego liceum w naszym miasteczku. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co mu chodziło, ale on powiedział, że pomaga odnaleźć zaginionych chłopaków ze naszej szkoły. – John spojrzał mi w oczy. – Nawet się nie zastanawiałem. Podałem mu nazwy wszystkim miejsc, które kiedykolwiek widziałem lub które obiły mi się o uszy, ale, Sherlock, przysięgam, że nie miałem pojęcia, że chodziło o ciebie. – Chwycił szklankę z lemoniadą i zakołysał nią powoli. – Dopiero później spostrzegłem policyjny wóz przed moim domem i posterunkowego Lestrada. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że chodziło im o ciebie i pewnie Victora.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, słuchając uważnie i obserwując Johna, by upewnić się, że nie kłamał, lecz ewidentnie mówił prawdę. Znałem się na tym.

- Dostrzegając Lestrada, wiedziałeś, że chodziło o mnie. Skąd?

- Och, ja… Widziałem, jego samochód bardzo często pod waszym domem.

I teraz wszystko jasne. Lestrade wiele razy odwiedzał moich rodziców w cywilu, dlatego John od razu skojarzył go z moją rodziną. Powoli pokiwałem głową. Sprawa wyglądała teraz zupełnie inaczej. John nie był winny, a ja przygotowałem się na słowne przedstawienie moich dedukcji, które miały na celu nic innego jak przestraszyć go i no cóż odegrać się. Westchnąłem. Idiota ze mnie. Jak mogłem tak po prostu uwierzyć w te brednie, które zaserwował ojciec Johna? Jak mogłem wyciągnąć złe wnioski? Victor miał na mnie zły wpływ. Jak idiota byłem zaślepiony złością i chęcią zemsty.

- Przepraszam, Sherlock, jeśli przeze mnie miałeś kłopoty – mruknął John. – Ja… Przepraszam… Nie wiedziałem…

- Przestań bełkotać, John. – Wywróciłem oczami i wstałem. – Miło się gawędziło – dodałem z sarkazmem i ruszyłem ku wyjściu, opuszczając salon i otwierając drzwi w korytarzu.

- Sherlock, zaczekaj. – Usłyszałem, jak John wyszedł za mną i przystanął za moimi plecami. – Chcesz wracać w taką ulewę?

Na niebie błyskawica pojawiła się jednocześnie z grzmotem. Krople deszczu z łomotem uderzały o ziemię, a kałuże przed domem Johna łączyły się, tworząc małe jeziorka.

- Możesz zostać i przeczekać burzę u mnie – zaproponował John, a ja poczułem silny poryw wiatru, trzymając mocno gałkę od drzwi, by te nie wyrwały mi się z ręki i uderzyły o ścianę.

- Zdaje się, że twój ojciec nie darzy mnie szczególną sympatią.

- Wydaje ci się. On po prostu cię nie zna.

Uniosłem brwi.

- A ty tak?

John otworzył usta, by po chwili je zamknąć. Spuścił wzrok, zaciskając usta i ponownie na mnie spojrzał.

- Wiem tyle ile samemu udało mi się dowiedzieć i z tego wszystkiego stwierdzam, że jesteś nawet całkiem znośny.

Prychnąłem, uśmiechając się.

- W takim razie nie znasz mnie ani trochę, John.

- Masz coś przeciwko… - John zwiesił głowę i znów podrapał się po karku. (Zdenerwowany.) – Żeby to zmienić? – Odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się w moją stronę nerwowo.

Wbiłem wzrok w chłopaka, przyglądając mu się przez kilka dobrych sekund. Próbowałem coś z niego wyczytać, lecz mimo iż był jak otwarta książka tym razem nie mogłem rozszyfrować nic. Jego wzrok był przyjazny, jak i uśmiech, a wyraz twarzy pogodny.

- Dziękuję za lemoniadę – odparłem, unosząc prawy kącik ust.

Odwróciłem się i wyszedłem z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi i oddalając się szybkim krokiem. Minąłem po drodze ludzi z parasolami uginającymi się pod atakiem wichury i ulewnego deszczu, przez który włosy przykleiły mi się do czoła. Błyskawice wciąż rozjaśniały niebo, lecz ja brnąłem do przodu, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę i starając się nie myśleć o śmiechu Johna, uśmiechu Johna i dziwnej ciepłości, która płynęła z jego osoby.


	4. Wspólna praca łączy

**Wspólna praca łączy**

Przez kilka kolejnych dni unikałem Johna i odpuściłem sobie zajęcia dodatkowe, na które nadal, mimo moich szczerych niechęci, musiałem uczęszczać. Moja wizyta w jego domu sprawiła, że nie potrafiłem go traktować tak jak kiedyś. Coś jakby we mnie miękło, gdy zaczynałem z nim rozmawiać. Choć jąkał się i był nieśmiały, spostrzegłem, że był niezwykle inteligentny. Z pewnością mogłem stwierdzić, że przewyższał swoim intelektem Victora, który, nawet jeśli nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia, był wyjątkowo wykształcony. Pozory zawsze potrafią zmylić ludzi, a on był tego idealnym przykładem. Choć chłopak stanowił moje przeciwieństwo, łączyły nas pewne zainteresowania, między innymi to, że nie miał przyjaciół tak jak ja.

Przysiadłem na ziemi, opierając plecy o mur i zaciągając się papierosem. Powinienem być teraz na sali gimnastycznej i grać w jakąś durną grę z jajowatą piłką. Nie pamiętałem nazwy. Zbędna informacja, którą usunąłem. Uniosłem głowę i przymknąłem powieki, czując jak delikatny podmuch wiatru, owiał mi twarz. Znajdowałem się na dachu szkoły, w miejscu, w którym nikt nie mógł mnie znaleźć. Z wyjątkiem jednej osoby, której głowa właśnie pojawiła się w drzwiach.

- Trochę ruchu by ci nie zaszkodziło, Holmes.

Victor zamknął za sobą drzwi, a ja skrzywiłem się lekko, gdy te zajęczały przeciągle. Obserwowałem, jak przyjaciel przysiadł obok mnie i wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę. Uniosłem brwi i udałem, że nie wiem, o co mu chodziło. W międzyczasie zaciągnąłem się z przyjemnością papierosem i wypuściłem dym w jego twarz, na co ten zmrużył oczy.

- Kutas – mruknął i sięgnął do kieszeni mojej kurtki, by wyjąć papierosa.

Zamknąłem oczy i cieszyłem się ciszą panującą wokół nas. Od naszego spotkania w knajpie, z której odebrał mnie Lestrade minął tydzień, a ja dotąd nie potrafiłem wyjaśnić mojej reakcji na bliskość Victora. Fakt, że był gejem, wiedziałem już od jakiegoś czasu. Nigdy nie przejawiał zainteresowania dziewczynami, a poza tym widziałem, w jaki sposób patrzył na chłopaków. Ukrywał to, kim był, nie chcąc rozpowiadać tego po szkole, ponieważ poskutkowałoby to tylko przeróżnymi plotkami w miasteczku. Jeden jedyny raz zdobył się na odwagę, by zbliżyć się do chłopaka, który przykuł jego uwagę. Miałem złe przeczucia co do niego i od razu ostrzegłem Victora, podsuwając mu informacje, które udało mi się wydedukować z chłopaka, ale ten mnie nie posłuchał. Skończyło się na podbitym oku. Od tego czasu nie zbliżył się do nikogo.

Natomiast jeśli chodziło o mnie, sam do końca nie wiedziałem, gdzie powinienem siebie umiejscowić. Nie zwracałem uwagi na ciała odtłuszczone przez „diety cud" cheerleaderek ani wyrzeźbione sterydami szkolnych sportowców. Próbując wyjaśnić, co ze mną było nie tak, zdecydowałem się zrobić mały _research_ wśród ludzi, by chociaż sprawdzić, jakie osoby podobają mi się bardziej lub co mnie w nich _pociąga_ (nienawidziłem tego określenia). Wyniki były takie, jakich się spodziewałem. Nie byłem homoseksualny (sprawdzone i potwierdzone), heteroseksualny (sprawdzone i potwierdzone) ani biseksualny. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że najwyraźniej byłem aseksualny i nie _pociągała _mnie żadna płeć. Było mi to na rękę. Miłość była ostatnią rzeczą, której bym potrzebował, a przede wszystkim bardzo niebezpieczną słabością ludzi.

- Wilkes robi dzisiaj imprezę – odezwał się Victor, a ja skrzywiłem się, otwierając oczy. – Idziemy – dodał stanowczo i uniósł palec, widząc moją minę. – Zapłaciłem już Davidowi za towar dla nas obu.

- Moja noga nie przekroczy progu domu tego idioty – burknąłem i rzuciłem niedopałek na ziemię. – Wiesz, że go nienawidzę.

- Ty nienawidzisz wszystkich i wszyscy dla ciebie to idioci, dlatego co za różnica? Raz, William, chociaż raz, mógłbyś zrobić wyjątek.

- Nie mam zamiaru przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z Sebastianem.

Victor wywrócił oczami.

- On też nienawidzi wszystkich – odparł i zaczesał włosy do tyłu, które natychmiast po wyprostowaniu skręciły się i opadły na czoło. – Widzisz? Macie wspólny punkt.

- Nie porównuj mnie do Sebastiana Wilkesa – warknąłem.

- Och, zapomniałem, że nasza księżniczka jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i dał mi kuksańca w bok. Podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał spodnie, wyciągając rękę w moją stronę. Zignorowałem jego gest i wstałem, czując, jak dłoń Victora wślizgnęła się ponownie do mojej kieszeni, sięgając po papierosy.

- Wyluzuj, Willy – mruknął, uśmiechając się, gdy ujrzał moje poirytowane spojrzenie. – Oddam ci wszystkie jeszcze dzisiaj. Obiecuję.

- Zaraz po tym, jak obciągniesz Wilkesowi? – zapytałem, uśmiechając się najmilej, jak potrafiłem. Wtedy twarz Victora zmieniła wyraz. Jego uśmiech zamarł mu na ustach. Spojrzał na mnie zraniony i rzucił paczkę papierosów na ziemię.

- Przegiąłeś – warknął cicho.

- Victor…

- Przegiąłeś – powtórzył. Przekląłem w duchu, wiedząc, że trafiłem w jego czuły punkt. – Pierdol się.

Patrzyłem, jak odwrócił się i po chwili znikł za drzwiami, trzaskając głośno, na co ja westchnąłem głęboko, spoglądając ku górze. Dlaczego wszystko musiało być takie skomplikowane?

* * *

Na lekcję chemii dotarłem spóźniony i wszedłem do sali, czując na sobie spojrzenie nauczyciela. Nie odezwał się i byłem mu za to wdzięczny. Była to jedyna osoba z całego grona pedagogicznego, z którą potrafiłem się porozumieć. Widział moje zainteresowanie chemią i to, z jaką łatwością zapamiętywałem poszczególne wzory i wiązania chemiczne.

Na dzisiaj przygotowana była praca w grupach. Gdy spostrzegłem puste miejsce obok Johna, nie musiałem długo zastanawiać się, do kogo zostałem przydzielony. Rzuciłem torbę na stół i opadłem na siedzenie, biorąc do ręki kartkę z tematem naszego eksperymentu.

- _Burza w probówce_ – przeczytałem na głos i uniosłem brwi. – Kwas siarkowy, alkohol etylowy kryształki nadmanganianu (VII) potasu to wszystko, co potrzebujemy. Probówka – zażądałem i wyciągnąłem dłoń w stronę Johna.

Chwilę zajęło mu przetworzenie w głowie moich informacji i w końcu wyprostował się, unosząc brwi.

- Och… Och, jasne, tak, jasne – wybąkał i wyciągnął dłoń, by chwycić probówkę i podał mi ją, a ja położyłem ją naprzeciwko siebie. Czułem kątem oka, jak obserwował mnie, gdy przygotowywałem potrzebne substancje.– Interesujesz się chemią? Ty?

Uniosłem brwi, nie odrywając wzroku od substancji.

- Nie wpadłoby mi do głowy, że taki ktoś jak ty mógłby być… - urwał, co mnie zirytowało.

- Mógłby być jaki?

Chwyciłem probówkę i do stężonego kwasu siarkowego ostrożnie wlałem denaturat.

- No… Mądry.

Uniosłem głowę znad eksperymentu i spojrzałem na Johna.

- Zatem uważałeś, że jestem zakolczykowanym ćpunem snującym się po szkole, najlepiej z papierosem między zębami i słuchającym zespołów heavy metalowych typu _Zgwałcili mi tatę_ lub _Rzygające Posągi?*_

John spojrzał na mnie, szybko potrząsając głową, by temu zaprzeczyć, ale roześmiał się głośno, co przykuło uwagę kilku uczniów.

- _Zgwałcili mi tatę_, serio? – zapytał, chichocząc.

Moje kąciki ust uniosły się ku górze i wbrew sobie dołączyłem do niego, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Obaj zwróciliśmy na siebie uwagę całej klasy, ale żaden z nas tym się nie przejął.

- Przestań – mruknął John. – Punkowi nie przystaje tak chichotać. Punkowi w ogóle nie przystaje chichotanie.

Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej i zerknąłem na chłopaka, przyglądając mu się przez parę dobrych chwil. Patrzyłem, jak uśmiech powoli znikał z jego twarzy, podczas gdy ten zagłębił się z powrotem w kartkę z instrukcją wykonania naszego eksperymentu, co mi się nie podobało. Chciałem zobaczyć jego roześmianą twarz raz jeszcze. Oderwałem od niego wzrok, dopiero gdy nauczyciel przystanął obok mnie, przyglądając się postępowi naszego eksperymentu.

- Po raz pierwszy widzę, by denaturat wywoływał wydzielanie się endorfin, panie Holmes – odezwał się, na co ja uniosłem prawy kącik ust, a nauczyciel oddalił się, podchodząc do sąsiedniego stolika.

- Endorfin? – John uniósł brwi.

- To hormony…

- Szczęścia, tak, wiem. Nie tylko ty jesteś tutaj Panem Wszystkowiedzącym.

Ujrzałem na twarzy chłopaka przelotny uśmiech i odwróciłem wzrok, wracając do eksperymentu. Zacisnąłem usta, by moje kąciki ust zdradliwie się nie podniosły, choć w duchu czułem, że uśmiech rozlał się po całym moim ciele, jakby rozświetlając je malutkimi iskrami. Powoli i z precyzją umieściłem cztery kryształki nadmanganianu potasu w probówce. Poczułem, jak John nachylił się w moją stronę i wpatrzył w eksperyment, który po trzech sekundach zaczął błyskać drobnymi ognikami. Poczułem wypływającą ze mnie dumę i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, unosząc probówkę ku górze.

John wpisał na kartce w rubrykę _Obserwacje_ swoje spostrzeżenia, lecz ja i tak wyrwałem mu długopis z ręki, poprawiając kilka zdań i dodając co nieco od siebie. Zerknąłem na pismo chłopaka. Po jego sposobie można dowiedzieć się wiele istotnych rzeczy na temat danej osoby. U Johna pismo było średnie (potrafił przystosować się do sytuacji), duże odstępy (cenił sobie wolność lub być może nie lubił czuć się przytłoczony), pochylenie pisma w prawą stronę (był otwarty na nowe doświadczenia), nieco zaokrąglone i połączone ze sobą (styl lekarski; był kreatywny oraz systematyczny). Na moment oderwałem się od rzeczywistości, by dodać te informacje do Pałacu Umysłu i zachować je na potem.

Nauczyciel wpisał nam obojgu _A+**_, na co twarz Johna rozświetliła się w promiennym uśmiechu, a on spojrzał na mnie z wdzięcznością. Zadzwonił dzwonek, więc chwyciłem swoją torbę i wyszedłem z sali, sięgając ręką do kieszeni spodni, by wyjąć miętową gumę balonową i wrzuciłem jedną do ust. Skierowałem się do wyjścia i odetchnąłem głęboko, czując się w końcu wolny.

- Sherlock!

Zatrzymałem się w połowie drogi do parkingu i poczekałem aż znajoma blond głowa pojawi się obok mnie.

- John – odpowiedziałem mu neutralnym tonem i westchnąłem, spoglądając na szczekającego na rowerzystę psa po drugiej stronie ulicy. Chciałem już wrócić do domu.

- Ja… - odchrząknął i oblizał dolną wargę. – Nie jestem zły, że opuściłeś kilka… w zasadzie aż trzy zajęcia z redagowania gazetki, ale… - Spojrzał na mnie, poprawiając książkę znów przyciśniętą do piersi. – To nie fair z twojej strony.

Odwróciłem wzrok i ruszyłem do przodu w stronę parkingu.

- Byłem zajęty.

Usłyszałem dźwięk przychodzącego sms-a, więc wyjąłem telefon z kieszeni.

_Oddam ci kluczyki u Wilkesa. Potrzebowałem podwózki. Pilne. Wyjaśnię potem. Kutasie. – V_

Zacisnąłem usta, wciskając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i zerknąłem na parking. Rzeczywiście Victor _pożyczył_ mój motocykl. Niech go szlag. Choć z drugiej strony przynajmniej miałem pewność, że ten nie obraził się na tyle, by chcieć usłyszeć ode mnie przeprosiny. Nie zniósłbym tego. Zawróciłem więc, niemalże wpadając na Johna i zacmokałem poirytowany.

- Wracasz pieszo?

- Jak widać – burknąłem, nawet nie odwracając się za siebie.

- Możemy pójść razem – zaoferował John i podbiegł do mnie, próbując dorównać tempu, które nadałem.

- Nie rozmawiam, kiedy myślę.

- Och… Okay.

Zmarszczyłem brwi i spojrzałem przelotnie na Johna, który zdawał się być niewzruszony tym, że mógłbym całą drogę iść i milczeć. Zarzuciłem na siebie kurtkę i wsadziłem dłonie do kieszeni, robiąc balona z gumy. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, po co John chciał mi towarzyszyć, skoro dałem mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chcę mieć kompani.

- Wybierasz się na przyjęcie do Sebastiana Wilkesa? – odezwał się po upływie niecałych dziesięciu minut.

- To idiota.

- Czy dla ciebie wszyscy nimi nie są?

Uniosłem kącik ust.

- Oczywiście.

- Z wyjątkiem ciebie.

- Oczywiście.

Roześmiał się i poczułem na sobie jego wzrok.

- To samolubne z twojej strony.

- Wyrażanie swojego zdania? Nie sądzę. – Odwzajemniłem spojrzenie.

John przyjrzał mi się badawczo i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili rozmyślił się i odwrócił głowę, milcząc. Westchnąłem z irytacją.

- Co?

Łypnął na mnie wzrokiem i przygryzł dolną wargę.

- Jesteś… - urwał i zmarszczył brwi. – Nadzwyczajny.

Poczułem, jakby silny podmuch wiatru zatrzasnął drzwi mojego Pałacu, powodując uruchamianie się alarmu, który zaczął wyć w moich uszach, rozświetlając wnętrze na czerwono.

- To nie to, co zazwyczaj mówią ludzie – mruknąłem i spojrzałem na Johna uważnie.

- A co zazwyczaj mówią?

- Odwal się.

Po raz kolejny mogłem oglądać, jak chłopak wybuchnął śmiechem, podczas gdy jego policzki pokryły rumieńce. Odwzajemnił moje spojrzenie, szeroko się uśmiechając, na co ja mimowolnie zrobiłem to samo, czując tajemniczo przyjemne iskry wewnątrz mnie. Po chwili John spuścił wzrok, a ja nie rozumiałem, dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy śmiał się w moim towarzystwie to czuł się zawstydzony. Zauważyłem, jak podniósł rękę i poprawił sobie włosy, które według mnie, w ogóle tego nie potrzebowały.

- Więc… - odezwał się cicho. – Wybierasz się do Sebastiana?

- Nie planowałem tego – westchnąłem.

- Och, tak… Okay… Tak. Ale… Ja myślałem… Myślałem, żeby pójść.

Uniosłem brwi i parsknąłem.

- Sebastian rzeczywiście musi być zdesperowany – mruknąłem.

- Przypuszczam, że mógłbym tam pójść i myślałem, że…

- Że będę tam i wprowadzę w życie w towarzyskie, którego w ogóle nie masz? – Byłem rozbawiony.

- Ja… - John przełknął nerwowo ślinę. - Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem na tego typu… imprezach. Oczywiście najpierw musiałbym porozmawiać wcześniej z ojcem, ale gdyby nie miał nic przeciwko to… - Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – No wiesz.

Wpatrzyłem się w niego i zmrużyłem oczy, przystając, gdy znaleźliśmy się pod jego domem.

- Ty naprawdę chcesz tam pójść – stwierdziłem i wyprostowałem się, górując nad Johnem. – I chciałbyś wybrać się tam ze mną.

Uniosłem kącik ust, gdy policzki Johna przybrały szkarłatny kolor. Przez długi czas spoglądał w bok, oblizując nerwowo dolną wargę. Powoli odwrócił się i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Na jego twarzy igrał lekki uśmiech.

- Tak.

Tym razem to ja uciekłem wzrokiem w inną stronę, nie ze strachu, ale ponieważ nie rozumiałem, dlaczego John wybrał sobie akurat mnie do rozpoczęcia swoich interakcji społecznych. Ignorowałem go przez większość czasu, krytykowałem i byłem opryskliwy, a on mimo to zachował swój miły i uprzejmy sposób bycia, znosząc, z najwyraźniejszą przyjemnością, moją obecność. Uśmiechnąłem się chytrze i spojrzałem na niego, unosząc podbródek.

- Pod jednym warunkiem – odparłem, a ja ujrzałem w oczach Johna nadzieję. - Ja sprawię, że przez jeden wieczór całkowicie zapomnisz o swoim malutkim i nudnym życiu, a ty – Zbliżyłem się, patrząc w dół na chłopaka spod przymrużonych powiek. – dokończysz za nas artykuł w gazetce szkolnej.

- Och… - John zwiesił głowę, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. Przez moment wydawało mi się, że dostrzegłem cień rozczarowania przebiegający mu przez twarz, ale po chwili uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jasne. Okay. Tak.

Cofnąłem się, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów.

- Zatem do zobaczenia wieczorem, John. Radzę ci uprzedzić ojca, by nie wysilał się, czekając na ciebie.

Mrugnąłem do niego, wkładając papierosa między zęby i odwróciłem się, ruszając drogą przed siebie. Dopiero na końcu ulicy dotarło do mnie, że mimowolnie i po raz pierwszy odprowadziłem Johna do domu, nie zdając sobie jeszcze sprawy, że nie był to ostatni raz.

* * *

* _Zgwałcili mi tatę _– nazwa zespołu została zapożyczona od zespołu o takiej samej nazwie. Tak, taki naprawdę istnieje.

_ Rzygające Posągi_ – nazwa pochodzi o wiersza Bruno Jasieńskiego o tym samym tytule

** W USA istnieje inny system oceniania:

A - ocena wysoka;

B - ocena powyżej średniej;

C - ocena średnia;

D - ocena dostateczna;

F - ocena niedostateczna.


	5. Przyjęcie u Sebastiana

**Przyjęcie u Sebastiana**

Miałem nadzieję, że gdy już znajdziemy się u Wilkesa, Victor nie będzie na mnie zły. Nie byłem zdolny do przeprosin, które zawsze uważałem za poniżanie się przed innymi dlatego, gdy otrzymałem od niego sms-a, liczyłem, że jakoś ujdzie mi to płazem. Jak zawsze. Ludzie sprawiali wrażenie zbudowanych z jednego prostego mechanizmu, z którym, jeśli potrafiłeś go odpowiednio nakręcić, mogłeś zrobić wszystko.

Istniała jednak jedna, maleńka różnica, a mianowicie John Watson. To właśnie on zaprzątał mi teraz głowę. Moje myśli miały jeden tok myślenia, który obrałem ja sam i kierowałem nimi, tak jak tego chciałem. To sprawiało, że udało mi się zachować ład w Pałacu Umysłu, gdzie każda poszczególna myśl wędrowała do odpowiedniego pokoju, w którym zapisywałem ją i odkładałem na później. Teraz, pomimo mojego skupienia, co chwila drzwi do pokoju Johna otwierały się, nie pozwalając mi myśleć. (Interesujące. Nowe. Zdecydowanie nie do usunięcia). John chciał pójść ze mną na prywatkę do domu Wilkesa z kompletnie niewiadomych mi przyczyn. Zaimponowałem mu? To na pewno. Podziw. John mnie podziwiał. Śmiał się. Nawet teraz potrafiłem ponownie odtworzyć jego śmiech, który przyjemnie wypełnił moje uszy. (Choć wolałbym usłyszeć go znów na żywo). Nie obrażał się. Wytknąłem mu jego błędy, wyszperałem głęboko skrywane informacje na temat rodziny, ignorowałem go, dałem jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chciałem mieć nic do czynienia z jego osobą i wiele innych rzeczy, które na ogół odstraszały ode mnie ludzi. Tak, zdawałem sobie sprawę, że wiele z nich robiłem wbrew sobie. Nie mogłem dopuścić, by uczucia, od których starałem się odseparować, nagle teraz znalazły się w centrum. Zdecydowanie nie. Ale… Dlaczego mimo moich silnych starań tak dobrze czułem się w towarzystwie Johna Watsona?

Wyszedłem z domu i gdy znalazłem się na rogu ulicy, przystanąłem, by zapalić papierosa. Wciągnąłem dym do płuc, przymykając powieki i napawałem się chwilą samotności i niezmąconej ciszy panującej na ulicy. Rozbawiła mnie myśl Johna pojawiającego się na przyjęciu, w którymś ze swoich puchowych swetrów i swoją mini encyklopedią przyciśniętą do piersi. W ogóle nie byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby tak zrobił, choć sensu nie byłoby w tym choć krztynę. Intrygowało mnie jednak to, po jakie licho chłopak chciał się tam wybrać. Tani alkohol, papierosy, narkotyki – to nie było jego środowisko, zatem miał zamiar wejść do środka i zapytać się czy mają dla niego szklankę lemoniady? Prychnąłem, unosząc kącik ust. To byłoby doprawdy widowiskowe i stuprocentowo johnowe.

Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie wiedziałem, czy mam zapukać do drzwi i poinformować o swoim przybyciu, czy najzwyczajniej w świecie oprzeć się o drzewo, tak jak zrobiłem to ostatnio i czekać. Ojciec Johna nie darzył mnie sympatią ze względu na pewne porachunki związane z moją rodziną, lecz także liczne występki moje i Victora. Zawahałem się, ale w końcu stanąłem przed domem Watsonów i ruszyłem popękaną asfaltową alejką do drzwi. Zapukałem, odczekałem chwilę i ponownie zapukałem.

- Już idę – usłyszałem zza drzwi głos ojca Johna, ale, prawdę mówiąc, wcale się nie śpieszył.

Stałem tam chyba dwie minuty albo dłużej, gapiąc się na drzwi, gzymsy oraz małe pęknięcia na okiennym parapecie. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem. Światło palącej się w środku lampy ocieniało twarz mężczyzny i przenikało przez jego włosy. Po raz pierwszy miałem okazję przyjrzeć mu się trochę dłużej z bliska i widziałem zmarszczki na jego twarzy.

- Dobry wieczór – odezwałem się, czując się nieswojo. Wiedziałem, że czuć było ode mnie papierosy. – Przyszedłem po…

- Niestety po mojego Johna, tak, wiem – odparł. – Najpierw jednak chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

Cudownie, pomyślałem i powstrzymałem się od wywrócenia oczami. Ojciec Johna był bibliotekarzem i pracując, zawsze prezentował się dosyć elegancko, dlatego w tym momencie, w zwykłej białej koszulce i czarnych dresowych spodniach wyglądał jak nauczyciel w-fu. Otworzył szerzej drzwi, a ja z niechęcią wślizgnąłem się do środka. Dał mi znak, żebym usiadł na drewnianym krześle w salonie, które przyniósł z kuchni.

- Wybacz, że tak długo nie otwierałem – powiedział i usiadł przy stole. – Próbowałem uratować te biedne książki.

Zerknąłem na stosy opasłych ksiąg położonych na stole, lecz żaden tytuł nie wydał mi się znany. W duchu modliłem się, tylko by siostra Johna znów mnie nie zaskoczyła, wbiegając do pokoju. Nie miałem zamiaru wysłuchiwać tych idiotycznych pytań po raz kolejny. Usiadłem na krześle, patrząc na mężczyznę. Pan Watson wydawał się zmęczony, a jego twarz była blada, włosy delikatnie przyprószone siwizną. Z tego, co wiedziałem miał on zaledwie czterdzieści parę lat, a wyglądał co najmniej, jakby przekroczył pięćdziesiątkę.

- Zanim John zejdzie na dół – Mężczyzna usiadł po mojej lewej stronie, co wywołało moje niezadowolenie. Byłem praworęczny i, choć jeśli dla niektórych mogło być to absurdalne, czułem się wtedy mniej pewnie, a nawet niekomfortowo. – chcę się dowiedzieć, mój synu, co ty knujesz.

Wbiłem wzrok w czujne spojrzenie pana Watsona, czując, jak próbował wyczytać ze mnie jak najwięcej. Prychnąłem w duchu. Nikt nie mógł ze mnie wyczytać nic, jeśli tylko założyłem na twarz odpowiednią maskę.

- Knuję? – Uniosłem prawą brew. – Myślę, że powinien zadać to pytanie pańskiemu synowi. To on chciał pójść na tę imprezę ze mną.

- Nie wiedziałem, że tak teraz młodzież nazywa całonocne spotkania miłośników poezji.

Zamrugałem kilka razy, wpatrując się w mężczyznę. Po chwili usiadłem prosto na krześle i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Więc w taki sposób John dostał pozwolenie na wyjście z domu o tej godzinie. W miasteczku rzeczywiście działało nieoficjalne kółko miłośników poezji, którego spotkania odbywały się w większości w nocy. Był to poniekąd hołd złożony powieści „Stowarzyszeniu Umarłych Poetów".

- Trochę zmieniliśmy zasady – odparłem, unosząc kącik ust. Och, John. Doprawdy, bardzo, bardzo pomysłowe.

- Rozumiem. – Potaknął głową. – Czy będzie z wami ten twój kolega?

- Victor i spotkanie miłośników poezji? – parsknąłem. – Pan wie, co pan mówi?

- Prosiłbym, abyś w moim domu zachował kulturę i szacunek, mój synu.

Miałem ochotę jęknąć, słysząc jego ostrzegawczy ton i zwrot, którego użył w moją stronę. Odnosiłem wrażenie, jakbym rozmawiał z ojcem lub Mycroftem, z tym że nie miałem przed sobą zapyziałego studenta jednego z najnudniejszych kierunków na uniwersytecie, ale starszą kopię Johna Watsona.

- Przepraszam – bąknąłem.

- Dobrze, że chociaż coś z domu wyniosłeś. – Mężczyzna zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.

- Pan wybaczy – zacząłem, wkładając w swoje słowa beczki wypełnione po brzegi ogromną ilością sarkazmu. – ale jeśli już rozmawiamy o tym, czego nie lubimy w sobie nawzajem, byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby przestał pan się tak do mnie zwracać.

Przez długi moment mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. Cholera. To ja poddałem się pierwszy. Stojący w kącie wentylator wydał się zdecydowanie ciekawszy.

- Nie chciałem byś poczuł się nieswojo. – Głos ojca Johna był teraz cieplejszy, co przykuło moją uwagę. Łypnąłem na niego niepewny, na co ten westchnął cicho. Uniosłem brwi. Jego ekspresja była niemalże identyczna jak syna. – John to dobry chłopak – zaczął ponownie i splótł dłonie razem. – Z jakiegoś powodu zdecydował ci się zaufać. Nie chcę cię oceniać jak książkę po okładce, Sherlocku, ale mieszkamy w zbyt małym miasteczku, by do naszych uszu nie docierały skrawki pewnych informacji. Mam tylko jedno pytanie. – Wbił we mnie zatroskany wzrok, a ja poczułem, jak skurczyłem się od środka. – Nie planujesz żadnych wygłupów?

Och. Troska i strach, tak bardzo widoczne w oczach tego mężczyzny sprawiły, że przez chwilę byłem niezdolny, by mówić.

- Nie – Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę. – proszę pana.

Trwało to jeszcze kilka minut – próba wybadania moich prawdziwych zamiarów – jednak na szczęście w salonie pojawił się John, a ja westchnąłem z ulgą. Wyglądał jak… Johnowy nie John. Ubrał niebieski t-shirt i jeansy, w ręce trzymając rozpinany sweter zamiast tej swojej książki, przez co wydawał się jakby inny.

- Tato, nie rób mu przesłuchania, błagam cię – odezwał się i obdarował ojca ciepłym uśmiechem, którego natychmiast zapamiętałem, umieszczając w Pałacu.

- Prowadziliśmy inteligentną rozmowę – oświadczyłem ze słyszalnym sarkazmem, na co John zerknął na mnie, unosząc brwi. W niebieskim było mu zdecydowanie do twarzy.

- Chyba powinniśmy już pójść – odparł, wyczuwając lekkie napięcie w pokoju i podszedł do ojca, przytulając go krótko. Odwróciłem wzrok. _Intymne. Obce. Coś, czego sam nie mogłem doświadczyć._ Jedyne, na co mój ojciec potrafiłby się zdobyć to uścisk dłoni.

Opuściliśmy dom Johna i gdy znaleźliśmy się na końcu ulicy, skręciliśmy w prawo, kierując się do przeklętego domu Sebastiana.

* * *

Wątpię, czy ten wieczór mógł zakończyć się gorzej. Nie byłem w domu Wilkesa po raz pierwszy, więc wyjaśniłem Johnowi, jak to będzie wyglądać i czego powinien się spodziewać. Wydawał się podekscytowany i niezwykle rozentuzjazmowany. Dobrze się bawił, nawet ja to widziałem. Podobał mu się dom, dudniąca muzyka, jedzenie, które składało się głównie z chipsów, popcornu i grillowanych kiełbas. Na ogół nie jadłem za dużo, a to jedzenie powodowało tylko mdłości.

Przez pierwszą godzinę John starał się zadomowić, a ja próbowałem odnaleźć Victora. Obiecałem sobie, że własnoręcznie go uduszę, jeśli mnie okłamał i moje przyjście tutaj było niepotrzebne. W momencie, gdy go ujrzałem, niestety ktoś inny zaprzątnął mi głowę.

- Patrz!

Odwróciłem się, widząc uśmiechającego się od ucha do ucha Johna i uniosłem brwi. Kiedy zniknął mi z oczu?

- Tamten chłopak nalał mi lemoniady!

Zerknąłem na szklankę, którą trzymał w dłoni i przygryzłem dolną wargę, próbując się nie roześmiać.

- John – zacząłem – czy byłeś przy tym, jak ten ktoś nalewał ci… lemoniady?

- Tak. – Potaknął szybko głową i znów promiennie się uśmiechnął. – Też chciałeś?

Roześmiałem się. Och John, byłeś taki naiwny.

- Nie, dziękuję, ale radziłbym ci tego nie pić, jeśli chcesz utrzymać trzeźwość podczas tej nocy.

Spojrzał na mnie niezrozumiale, marszcząc brwi, ale po chwili dotarł do niego sens moich słów i z miną psa, któremu właśnie odebrano kość, odłożył szklankę na pobliski stolik. Objął się ramionami i westchnął. Obserwowałem go uważnie, myśląc, że zechce wrócić do domu, gdy ten znowu mnie zaskoczył.

- Możemy wyjść na zewnątrz? – spytał, nie patrząc mi w oczy.

- Masz zamiar się dąsać z powodu lemoniady? – prychnąłem, ale równocześnie zmarszczyłem brwi. Nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek dokuczał mu w taki sposób. – Jeśli chcesz się czegoś napić, to wystarczy…

- Nie, chcę zapalić. – Uniósł głowę i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Przez długi moment wpatrywałem się w niego i zastanawiałem, czy aby na pewno dobrze usłyszałem. _Pewność. Determinacja. Zdecydowanie_… - Przestań mnie analizować, wiem, kiedy to robisz, Sherlock. Chcę wyjść na zewnątrz i zapalić papierosa. Tak, dobrze usłyszałeś.

Minęło kolejnych parę sekund, zanim odwróciłem się i obaj skierowaliśmy się ku drzwiom, by znaleźć się na ganku przed domem Sebastiana. John przysiadł na schodach, prostując nogi. Byliśmy sami, wszyscy zaproszeni goście znajdowali się w środku domu, a dudniąca muzyka, ku mojej uciesze, była tu cichsza i bardziej stłumiona. Podszedłem do Johna i usiadłem obok niego, wyjmując paczkę papierosów.

- Jesteś pewien? – spytałem i poklepałem się po kieszeni kurtki, by znaleźć zapalniczkę.

- Ja… mhm – odparł tamten, co nie zabrzmiało dość przekonująco.

- Nigdy nie paliłeś.

Wyjąłem dwa papierosy, podając jednego Johnowi, a ten chwycił go ostrożnie i spojrzał na mnie.

- Nauczysz mnie?

- Palenie zabija.

- Popcorn z mikrofalówki i cola też.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Najwyraźniej John był większą zagadką, niż dotychczas uważałem.

- Patrz i obserwuj.

Zapaliłem mojego papierosa i uniosłem go do ust, zerkając na chłopaka, którego oczy wyglądały jak dwa wielkie spodki i wpatrzone były w każdy mój ruch. Wciągnąłem więc dym do płuc, czując jak wypełnił je po brzegi i pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę rozkoszy, trzymając go w środku przez kilka sekund, a następnie wypuściłem, unosząc podbródek. Odwróciłem głowę do Johna i podałem mu papierosa.

- Myślałem, że będę palić mojego – odezwał się i zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na obrażonego.

- Masz tylko spróbować – odparłem rozbawiony. – Wciągnij dym do płuc i nie zaciągaj się.

- To po co mam wciągać dym?

- Na litość boską, John, po prostu zrób, co mówię. Chcę, żebyś na początku oswoił się z dymem.

Położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu, a ten zerknął na mnie zaskoczony, ale się nie odsunął. Patrzyłem, jak uniósł papierosa i powoli przyłożył go do ust. Gdy zrobił to, co mu kazałem, uśmiechnął się szeroko zadowolony z siebie. Następnie krok po kroku wyjaśniłem mu, jak powinien się zaciągnąć. Spaliliśmy jednego papierosa na pół, ponieważ wiedziałem, że gdyby John wziął ode mnie więcej, zaczęłoby mu się kręcić w głowie, a ja zdecydowanie nie chciałem mieć go na sumieniu.

Wydarzenie, które potem miało miejsce, przesądziło o tym, że miałem całkowitą rację co do przyjęcia u Wilkesa. Nie na darmo obaj z Victorem trzymaliśmy się od niego z daleka. Gdy wróciliśmy z Johnem do środka, znajdująca się tam zdecydowanie mniejsza ilość osób zwróciła moją uwagę. Coś było nie tak. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, by odnaleźć źródło nagłego zainteresowania i dostrzegłem w drzwiach łazienki grupkę chłopaków trzymających czerwone kubeczki z alkoholem. Poszedłem w tamtą stronę, marszcząc brwi i stanąłem na palcach, by dojrzeć coś ponad ich głowami.

- O boże – mruknąłem i zacząłem przepychać się przez tłum pijanych nastolatków. Poczułem, jak jeden z nich wylał na mnie alkohol, na co ja warknąłem wściekle, odpychając chłopaka. W końcu udało mi się dostać do łazienki. Przysięgam, nigdy nie poczułem się bardziej wściekły i przerażony zarazem. Na podłodze, w kałuży krwi i wymiotów, leżał Victor, a nad nim stał Sebastian, trzymając go jedną ręką za włosy, a drugą przytrzymując ramiona, podczas gdy Moran z wyraźną przyjemnością zadawał mu silne ciosy. Zareagowałem natychmiast, wbiegając do środka i rzucając się na Morana, by odciągnąć go od Victora.

- Och, proszę, proszę, książę z bajki przybył na ratunek! – zawołał Sebastian, rechocząc i puścił włosy Victora, którego głowa opadła na ziemię, ale na szczęście chłopak był przytomny. Poczułem czyjąś obecność za sobą i napiąłem mięśnie, ale odpuściłem, gdy usłyszałem cichy szept Johna wyrażający przerażenie. – Twoja księżniczka była niegrzeczna. – Wilkes wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, a ja zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści.

- Puść go – warknąłem, nie pozwalając Moranowi znów zbliżyć się do przyjaciela i stanąłem mu na drodze. – Co, boisz się wyznać prawdę ojcu i swoim pożal się boże przyjaciołom? – zapytałem, niemalże plując jadem w jego stronę. Wiedziałem, że igram z ogniem, ponieważ on miał po swojej stronie wszystkich rugbistów, ale miałem to głęboko w nosie. Nikt nie miał prawa traktować tak Victora.

- Prawdy? – Sebastian wybuchnął śmiechem, ale zobaczyłem w jego oczach ostrzegające ogniki. – Ten pedał – Wskazał głową na Victora. – zaczął się do mnie dobierać. Przez niego będę musiał się teraz szczepić. – Kilka osób roześmiało się za moimi plecami.

- Może miał powód, by to robić.

- Sherlock… - Victor spojrzał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem i pokręcił delikatnie głową, nakazując mi przestać. Och, zdecydowanie nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

- Prawda czasem potrafi zaboleć, Sebastianie, nieprawda? – Wbiłem w niego wzrok. – A może twoi znajomi już wiedzą? Znają prawdę o tym, jak masturbujesz się, oglądając gej porno w internecie, a pod łóżkiem trzymasz magazyny z półnagimi sportowcami? Och, z pewnością to wiedzą, nie należysz do łgarza. Reputacja twojej rodziny jest zbyt ważna, dlatego twój ojciec znajduje sobie, co parę miesięcy nową kochankę, ukrywając to przed wszystkimi, bo nie może zapewne znieść tej całej rodzinnej sielanki. Także twoja matka ukrywa fakt, że straciła pracę, bo przespała się z szefem i byłoby to bardzo niewygodne, gdyby ta informacja uzyskała szerszy rozgłos. Och i pozostała jeszcze sprawa Wilkesa Juniora, czyli ciebie, nieprawda?

- Zamknij się – warknął Sebastian, na co ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, czując, jak John pociągnął mnie ostrzegawczo za rękaw kurtki.

- Gdyby rodzice i znajomi dowiedzieli się, że nienawidzisz i potępiasz w sposób fizyczny osoby homoseksualne tylko po to, by wyładować swoją złość, ponieważ sam jesteś gejem, myślisz, że wiele byś stracił w ich oczach? – spytałem i rozejrzałem dookoła, udając zaskoczenie na widok zebranych ludzi. – Och… Chyba właśnie oficjalnie zmieszałem cię z błotem, Sebastianie. – Uśmiechnąłem się, unosząc dłonie niewinnie do góry. Wilkes poczerwieniał na twarzy i wbił we mnie wściekłe spojrzenie. Puścił Victora i podszedł do mnie, chwytając mnie za kurtkę i przyciskając do ściany.

- Hej! – odezwał się John, ale ja powstrzymałem go, unosząc dłoń.

- Jesteś nienormalny, rozumiesz? - Sebastian wydyszał w moją twarz. – Jesteś popieprzonym świrem, Holmes. Odwołaj to, co powiedziałeś! Natychmiast! To nieprawda, odwołaj to.

- Prawda – zacząłem – zaczyna się w kłamstwie.

Poczułem silne uderzenie w nos, a potem krzyczącego do zebranych osób Sebastiana. Był wściekły, ale próbował wmówić wszystkim, że się naćpałem i wygadywałem jakieś głupoty. Wychodząc, Moran pchnął mnie barkiem na ścianę, a ja zacisnąłem zęby, łapiąc równowagę. Wiedziałem, że nie powinniśmy tu przychodzić. Czułem to! Chwyciłem się dwoma palcami u nasady nosa, gdy John chwycił mój nadgarstek.

- Sherlock, wszystko w porządku?

- To nie ja leżę na podłodze – warknąłem, wyszarpując swoją dłoń i podszedłem do Victora, który zdołał podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. – Cholera – mruknąłem, widząc rozcięty łuk brwiowy, z którego obficie leciała krew. – Muszę go stąd zabrać.

- Nie możesz. – John przykucnął obok mnie. – Łuk brwiowy jest mocno ukrwionym miejscem. Najpierw trzeba zatamować płynącą krew, żeby on mógł wstać i gdziekolwiek się stąd ruszyć.

- Wziąłeś go ze sobą? – jeknął Victor i spojrzał niepewnie na chłopaka.

- Jak widzisz – burknąłem. – Możesz wstać?

- Sherlock, daj mi parę minut, opatrzę go najszybciej jak się da i wyjdziemy stąd. – Tym razem John położył mi dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzał na mnie pewien tego, co powiedział. Zerknąłem na Victora. Zerknąłem na drzwi. Skinąłem głową. Zaufałem Johnowi. Spojrzałem raz jeszcze na Victora i przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, widząc zaschnięte ślady po łzach na jego policzkach.

* * *

John okazał się niezwykle pomocny. Opatrzył Victora, podał mu wodę w czerwonym kubku, który znalazłem i z trudem udało nam się opuścić dom Sebastiana. Victor był słaby i widziałem, jak przez jego twarz przebiegał grymas bólu podczas nawet najmniejszego ruchu. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak długo leżał w łazience, będąc kopany w klatkę piersiową, brzuch i nogi, ale na samą myśl miałem ochotę wrócić tam z powrotem i zrobić to samo z Sebastianem. Zamówiłem taksówkę, ponieważ Victor nie był w stanie dojść do domu, nawet wspierając się na moim ramieniu. Załadowaliśmy go na tylne siedzenie samochodu i wślizgnęliśmy się do środka. Jazda do jego domu wydawała się wyjątkowo długa. Ojciec Victora otworzył drzwi, przyjrzał się synowi i wciągnął go do środka bez słowa podziękowania.

Była już za piętnaście druga. Ruszyliśmy w ciszy drogą przed siebie. Wsunąłem dłonie do kieszeni kurtki, zamykając na chwilę oczy i biorąc głęboki wdech.

- Dziękuję – odezwałem się, czując, że byłem winny Johnowi więcej niż tylko to.

- Nie ma za co. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nawet jeśli ty byś tak nie postąpił, dla mnie to nie był żaden problem. Lubię pomagać, a Victor tego potrzebował.

- Będziesz dziwnym lekarzem.

John roześmiał się serdecznie, a ja spojrzałem na niego i poczułem tajemnicze ciepło w brzuchu po raz kolejny. W tym momencie miałem ochotę przystanąć, odgarnąć mu kilka blond pasemek z czoła i przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. Chciałem spojrzeć w jego błękitne oczy. Skąd się wzięła taka nagła fala czułości we mnie?

- Mówi to zapalony naukowiec – mruknął chłopak.

Uniosłem kącik ust.

- Mówiłem szczerze, John.

Zauważyłem, jak jego policzki pokryły delikatne rumieńce.

- To… To nic takiego… Sherlock, naprawdę… Ja…

- Przestań, bo znów zaczynasz bełkotać.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a ja dostrzegłem dużą plamę na jego ramieniu.

- Ktoś cię oblał.

- Och, tak. Poszedłem od razu za tobą, ale… Wpadłem na jakiegoś chłopaka, a że nie mam powalającego wzrostu jak ty, jego piwo wylądowało na mnie.

- Twój ojciec się dowie, że go okłamałeś – stwierdziłem.

John przełknął nerwowo ślinę, ale wzruszył delikatnie ramionami.

- To… nic takiego. On zrozumie.

- Zrozumie? – Uniosłem brwi. – Chyba zabije.

Chłopak spuścił wzrok, przygryzając dolną wargę. Nie chciałem, by przeze mnie John miał kłopoty, a wiedziałem, że jeśli do tego dojdzie, będzie to moja wina.

- Chodź do mnie. – Byłem zaskoczony, gdy zorientowałem się, że to ja wypowiedziałem te słowa na głos.

John otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na mnie, mrugając szybko.

- Ale… Co… Nie, to w porządku. Ja nie muszę… To okej… Nie musisz.

- Ale chcę.

Przystanąłem i spojrzałem na niego.

- John, przez te parę minut, podczas których twój ojciec zmusił mnie, bym z nim siedział udało mi się zauważyć na jak wiele sposobów zdołałby mnie rozgnieść, gdybym go okłamał, nie idąc z tobą na cudownie przez ciebie wymyślone spotkanie miłośników poezji – prychnąłem. – Masz czas do piątej nad ranem. Jeśli chcesz wrócić w takim stanie do domu, jutro będziesz bezdomny. Zamiast tego możemy pójść do mnie i przesiedzieć te kilka godzin tam. Tylko w taki sposób będę mógł się odpłacić.

- Nie jesteś mi nic winien, Sherlock – odparł John cicho. Skrzyżował ręce i łagodnie się uśmiechnął. Wyglądał, jakbyśmy wrócili z wieczornego spaceru, podczas którego kontemplował piękno świata.

Zrobiłem krok do przodu, górując nad Johnem i spojrzałem w dół. To go zawsze onieśmielało.

- Chodź do mnie.

John spuścił głowę na dół, splatając nerwowo palce i wciągnął powietrze do płuc.

- Ale twoi rodzice…

- Zaufaj mi, John.

Chłopak zerknął do góry, przygryzając dolną wargę. Kiedy powoli pokiwał głową, uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Ruszyłem do przodu, próbując ukryć podekscytowanie pod maską obojętności, z myślą, że po raz pierwszy odwiedzi mnie ktoś inny niż Victor. Równie szczęśliwy czułem się tylko, gdy rodzice podarowali mi na urodziny psa. W Pałacu Umysłu zapaliło się czerwone światło. Błąd. Błąd. Błąd. Błąd, którego nie potrafiłem zdefiniować. Wtedy jeszcze nie.

* * *

* _"Prawda zaczyna się w kłamstwie" - cytat z Doktora House'a_


	6. Rozmowy nocą

**Rozmowy nocą**

Dotarliśmy do mojego domu w przeciągu piętnastu minut. Ojciec znów był w Waszyngtonie, a że należał on do moich jedynych zmartwień, nie musiałem się przejmować, że ten zaskoczy mnie, gdy znajdę się w środku. Wsunąłem więc po cichu klucz do zamka i wiedząc, że nawet jeśli Mycroft lub matka usłyszą, że wróciłem, żaden z nich nie ruszy się nawet z łóżka, będąc przyzwyczajonym do moich częstych późnych powrotów.

Widziałem, jak John rozglądał się po salonie z lekko zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy. Bez wątpienia był to najbardziej elegancki dom, jaki kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mu się odwiedzić. Jego wzrok powędrował ku obrazom wiszącym na ścianie. Podobnie jak u wielu południowych rodzin całe moje drzewo genealogiczne można było prześledzić na kilkunastu ozdabiających ścianę portretach. John przyglądał się im uważnie, szukając, zapewne, podobieństwa. Następnie skupił uwagę na umeblowaniu, które nawet po dwudziestu latach użytkowania wyglądało jak nowe. Meble były ręcznie wykonane z wiśniowego drewna i zaprojektowane specjalnie do każdego pokoju. Wnętrze sprawiało wrażenie miłego, choć rzeczywistość była zupełnie inna. O wiele zimniejsza.

- Twój dom jest przepiękny.

Odwróciłem się, by spojrzeć na Johna. Naprawdę był oczarowany.

- Skoro tak uważasz – mruknąłem.

Wtedy skierował na mnie swój wzrok.

- Powinieneś doceniać swoje szczęście.

- Wręcz nie posiadam się z radości.

John parsknął i pokręcił głową.

- Jesteś niemożliwy.

- Nieznośny, sarkastyczny, bezpośredni, racjonalny i nieludzki również – odparłem, kierując się do kuchni. – Coś do picia?

- Herbatę?

- Piwa? – zapytaliśmy w tym samym momencie. John przystanął w progu kuchni i splótł nerwowo dłonie.

- Ja… nie piję – bąknął. Zauważyłem, jak w nikłym świetle księżyca jego policzki pokryły delikatne rumieńce. Uniosłem prawy kącik ust.

- Zamierzasz spędzić cztery godziny w moim domu, gawędząc przy filiżance herbaty?

Chłopak spuścił głowę.

- Nie, ja tylko… Pani Hudson i ja, my… Dzięki niej uwielbiam pić herbatę i…

- Wolne popołudnia spędzasz ze swoją gospodynią, pijąc herbatę? – prychnąłem. – Wolisz, jak opowiada ci o poczynaniach swojej gromadki kotów czy o tym, że jej sąsiadka nie była na niedzielnym na nabożeństwie?

Nie ukrywałem, jak bardzo mnie to rozbawiło. Och, John… Był tak bardzo inny, a co najdziwniejsze to tak bardzo, bardzo do niego pasowało. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, przygotowałem mu herbatę i sięgnąłem po cukier.

- Nie słodzę – odezwał się cichym głosem John. Jego szept był cichszy niż szelest liści poruszanych przez wiatr. Łypnąłem więc na niego i dopiero wtedy zauważyłem głębokie zażenowanie zdobiące jego twarz. W jakiś nieznany mi sposób to, co powiedziałem, musiało go urazić. Podałem mu kubek, unikając jego wzroku i nalałem sobie jedynie szklankę wody. Nie miałem ochoty na nic więcej.

- Pójdziemy do mojego pokoju – zadecydowałem i ruszyłem ku schodom, wymijając Johna. Usłyszałem za sobą ciche stąpanie. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że John będzie pierwszą osobą, nie licząc Victora, która przekroczy próg mojego pokoju. Nikogo nigdy nie zapraszałem. Cóż nie miałem nikogo, kogo mógłbym zaprosić. Zresztą nie byłem osobą stroniącą od towarzystwa. Lubiłem samotność. – Wejdę pierwszy – odezwałem się półszeptem. – Muszę go powstrzymać, zanim na ciebie wskoczy.

- Kto? – John spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Mój brat.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale John nie usłyszał chyba sarkastycznego tonu w moim głosie i otworzył szeroko oczy przerażony. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, wsunąłem szklankę w wolną dłoń chłopaka i wślizgnąłem się do pokoju, natychmiast klękając na podłodze. Objąłem ramionami trzęsącego się z radości psa i przytrzymałem mu pysk, by ten nie zaczął szczekać.

- John, wejdź i zamknij drzwi – odezwałem się i przytrzymałem mocniej zwierzę, gdy chłopak pchnął ostrożnie drzwi i wszedł do środka. Utkwił wzrok w psie i otworzył usta. Zamrugał kilka razy oczami i natychmiast odłożył swój kubek i moją szklankę na stoliku nocnym, by przyklęknąć obok mnie.

- Nie wiedziałem, że masz psa – szepnął i wyciągnął rękę, by pies uważnie ją obwąchał.

- Miałem się tym chwalić?

- Nie, ale… Och, Sherlock, on jest cudowny! – John uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zwierzę polizało mu palce. Rozluźniłem uścisk i poczułem, jak pies wyrwał się i zbliżył do Johna, obwąchując jego szyję. - Jak się wabi?

- Redbeard – odparłem, obserwując, jak John pozwolił psu oblizać całą swoją twarz.

- Redbeard? – powtórzył rozbawiony. – A gdzie twój kapelusz, piracie?

_ Och. _

Spojrzałem zaskoczony na Johna, jednak nic nie odpowiedziałem. Wstałem z podłogi i usiadłem po turecku na łóżku, nie ściągając butów. Sięgnąłem ręką po szklankę wody i wziąłem łyk, siadając głębiej, by oprzeć plecy o ścianę.

- Uraziłem cię? – spytał niepewnie John i również wstał z podłogi, lecz pies nie dał mu ani chwili spokoju, liżąc mu dłoń. – Przepraszam, Sherlock.

Wywróciłem oczami.

- Nie uraziłeś mnie, John – odparłem zirytowany. – Przestań przepraszać za każdą rzecz, którą zrobisz. Nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie myślisz.

- A czy jest coś, co w ogóle cię obchodzi? – wypalił John i spojrzał mi w oczy.

Zawahałem się nad odpowiedzią, mrużąc oczy. Przyjrzałem się chłopakowi. Jak ktoś tak prosty mógł być jednocześnie tak bardzo skomplikowany i trudny do rozszyfrowania? Wziąłem łyk wody, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego i uniosłem podbródek.

- Usiądź, zasłaniasz mi widok na księżyc – burknąłem.

- Mogę ci zadać pytanie? – spytał chłopak, siadając na brzegu mojego łóżka. Był skrępowany.

- Moja odpowiedź brzmi: lubię rozmawiać o niczym.

- Skąd wiesz, o co chciałem spytać?

Redbeard wskoczył na łóżko i kładąc pysk na kolanach Johna, domagał się głaskania.

- To logiczne, John – westchnąłem. – Chciałeś mnie zapytać, dlaczego zawsze unikam rozmów na swój temat. Nie stronię od niepotrzebnego strzępienia mojego języka.

- Dlaczego chcesz ukrywać to jaki jesteś?

Odwróciłem wzrok od okna, by ponownie spojrzeć na Johna.

- Nie mówiąc innym, jaki jestem, nie muszę tłumaczyć się, dlaczego taki jestem.

- A jaki jesteś? – spytał tamten i uśmiechnął się. Poczułem w piersi rozlewające się ciepło i oparłem zimny spód szklanki na kolanie.

Milczałem. Przez dokładnie cztery sekundy spoglądałem w jego oczy i odwróciłem głowę, patrząc na księżyc. Nienawidziłem prowadzić takich konwersacji. Czułem się nieswojo, a nie mogłem wyznać Johnowi, że byłem samotny, szalony, czasem niezrównoważony, być może nawet świrnięty. Nie chciałem, by znał prawdę.

Byłem wdzięczny za ciszę, która zapadła. Zerknąłem na lewą dłoń Johna, gdy ten pogłaskał psa i zmarszczyłem brwi.

- To nie są zwykłe treningi, na które uczęszczasz – stwierdziłem na głos.

- Nie uczęszczam na…

- Och, daj spokój – żachnąłem. – Zdarty naskórek na dłoniach oznacza, że coś trenujesz, opalone ramiona i rozjaśnione włosy świadczą o treningach na otwartej przestrzeni, polepszenie kondycji, lepsza koordynacja ruchowa, a nawet wahania nastrojów.

- Nie mam wahań nastrojów.

- Owszem, masz – zapewniłem. – Zdarzają się momenty, w których usiłujesz dowodzić, jednak wolisz być stroną wykonującą rozkazy. – Zmrużyłem oczy. Zerknąłem raz jeszcze na posturę chłopaka i po chwili zrozumiałem, co tak naprawdę ukrywał. Spojrzałem mu w oczy i zobaczyłem w nich strach przed tym, co miałem powiedzieć. Usiadłem prosto. – Planujesz wstąpić do wojska.

John zwiesił głowę i wyciągnął dłoń, drapiąc psa za uchem. Westchnął cicho. Widziałem, jak zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, wahał się, otwierając i zamykając usta, by na końcu i tak zamilknąć, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę.

- Dlaczego wojsko? – spytałem, chcąc dociec prawdy. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie i westchnąłem poirytowany. Jeszcze do niedawna John wybierał się na studia medyczne, a teraz coś tak nagle wpłynęło na jego decyzję? Chyba że… - Lekarz wojskowy.

John uśmiechnął się, powoli unosząc kąciki ust ku górze i spojrzał na mnie.

- Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, prawda? – zapytał. _Och, John, to oczywiste, że nie._ – Mój dziadek był wojskowym. Zawsze chciałem by był ze mnie dumny, nawet jeśli powtarzał mi to bardzo często każdego dnia. – Dostrzegłem w jego oczach smutek. Spuściłem wzrok, czując się niekomfortowo. – Wybieram się na akademię medyczną. Następnie czeka mnie staż w jednym ze szpitali wojskowych i wybranie jednostki wojskowej, z którą podpiszę kontrakt.

Wsłuchiwałem się uważnie w słowa Johna, które brzmiały dla mnie absurdalnie. Nie potrafiłem sobie tego wszystkiego nawet wyobrazić.

- Mogę teraz ja cię o coś zapytać?

_ Ach, cudownie._ Skinąłem głową i odwróciłem głowę ku księżycowi, którego promienie wpadały do pokoju, rozświetlając jego wnętrze. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas siedzieliśmy po ciemku. Żadnemu z nas to nie przeszkadzało.

- Skąd wiesz tyle rzeczy o innych?

Westchnąłem.

- To taka umiejętność, z którą nauczyłem się żyć, John. Ciąg myśli błyskawicznie przelatuje mi przez głowę i formułuję wniosek. Czasem nawet nie uświadamiam sobie poszczególnych etapów tego procesu – wyjaśniłem. – Patrzę na ludzi, miejsca oraz rzeczy i widzę.

- Co widzisz?

- Wszystko. – Odwróciłem wzrok od okna, by spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy. – Mam swoistą intuicję. Zdarzają się czasem nieco bardziej złożone przypadki osób, ale wtedy wystarczy, że podejdę bliżej, zrobię mały _research_ i widzę wszystko na własne oczy. Obserwowanie jest moją drugą naturą.

Słowa wypływały z moich ust, a ja nie czułem potrzeby, by przestać. John nie patrzył na mnie oskarżycielsko, nie rzucał kąśliwych uwag, nie oceniał. Po prostu słuchał.

- A więc – zaczął – patrząc na drugą osobę, możesz powiedzieć, kim jest i co robi lub robiła w przeciągu ostatnich parę minut?

Skinąłem głową.

- To niesamowite. – Uśmiech Johna wprawił mnie w osłupienie. Był szczery. I ciepły. _Niesamowite._ – Co możesz powiedzieć o mnie?

- O tobie? – Uniosłem prawą brew. – Podaj mi swój zegarek.

John zmarszczył brwi i wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego. _Ach… _Nie wierzyłbym mógł cokolwiek z tego wydedukować. Zdjął zegarek i podał mi go, obserwując, jak chwyciłem go do ręki i wstałem. Podszedłem do biurka, by zapalić lampkę i przyjrzałem się uważnie mechanizmowi, wpatrzyłem się w tarczę, ważyłem w dłoni. Chwyciłem lupę, by przyjrzeć się zegarkowi z bliska.

- Zacznijmy od tego, że wczoraj przed pójściem do szkoły byłeś na poczcie przy Newcastle Street – odezwałem się i uśmiechnąłem się, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy chłopaka.

- Nie mam pojęcia, jak do tego doszedłeś.

- To banalne – odparłem. – Tak absurdalnie proste, że wyjaśnienie jest wręcz zbędne. Obserwacja podpowiedziała mi wczoraj rano, że do podeszwy twojego buta przylgnęła odrobina czerwonawej ziemi. Naprzeciwko urzędu przy King Street zdjęto właśnie fragment chodnika i rozkopano ziemię, tak że trudno w nią nie wdepnąć, wchodząc do środka. Tamtejsza ziemia ma specyficzną czerwonawą barwę i, o ile wiem, nie występuje nigdzie indziej w tych okolicach.

Zamilkłem i z rozbawieniem wpatrywałem się w zszokowaną twarz Johna.

- To wyjaśniałoby, w jaki sposób wywnioskowałem twój pobyt na poczcie. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o zegarek… - urwałem, zastanawiając się. – Niewiele tutaj danych, lecz… - Przekrzywiłem głowę i spojrzałem raz jeszcze na zegarek pod światłem lampki. – Ten zegarek należał do twojego ojca, który odziedziczył go twoim dziadku.

- Zgadza się. – John skinął głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko, wpatrując się we mnie zaintrygowany.

- Inicjały H.W. – wyjaśniłem. – Litera W wskazuje na twoje nazwisko. Na zegarku wygrawerowana jest data sprzed niemal czterdziestu lat, a inicjały są równie stare jak sam zegarek. Wykonano go więc dla kogoś z poprzedniego pokolenia. – Łypnąłem na Johna i zaryzykowałem. – Darzyłeś dziadka wielkim szacunkiem, jednak był on osobą nieporządną, bardzo niezorganizowaną i nieuważną. Miewał w życiu możliwości, nie wykorzystywał jednak swojej szansy. Żył w ubóstwie. Na koniec roztył się i zmarł.

Bacznie obserwowałem, jak uśmiech Johna zniknął z jego twarzy, a zastąpił go wyraz bólu. Opuściłem wzrok i oddałem zegarek w jego ręce, przełykając ślinę. W pokoju zapanowała cisza, którą przerywał tylko tykający na ścianie zegar i ciche ujadanie psa domagającego się pieszczot.

- Sherlock… - Zerknąłem na chłopaka, próbując wyczytać z jego twarzy, czy nie powiedziałem za dużo. W środku czułem już, że ten zaraz wstanie i opuści dom wściekły i rozżalony. – To było niesamowite.

Och… Zaraz.

_ Och…_

_ Niesamowite._

Poczułem, jak serce zabiło mi szybciej w piersi. Spojrzałem zaskoczony na chłopaka i zaniemówiłem. Nie potrafiłem nic z siebie wykrztusić, a śmiech Johna, który wypełnił pokój, sprawił, że zamrugałem kilka razy niezdolny do niczego. Przekrzywiłem głowę, obserwując go, kalkulując i próbując racjonalnie wyjaśnić jego zachowanie, lecz, o ironio, w mojej głowie była czysta, pusta kartka papieru.

- To było genialne! Sherlock, miałeś rację… Ty… To wszystko… Zgadłeś wszystko, co do joty. – John z wyraźną ekscytacją wpatrywał się we mnie, jakbym podarował mu kolejny sweter do kolekcji.

- Cóż… - bąknąłem. – To nie to, co ludzie zazwyczaj mówią.

- A co ludzie zazwyczaj mówią?

- Odwal się.

Po tych słowach John roześmiał się głośno, a ja wpatrzyłem się w niego zaintrygowany po tym nagłym wybuchu. Chcąc nie chcąc, sam do niego dołączyłem. W tym momencie czułem się, jakbym dostał coś, czego brakowało mi przez całe moje życie. John był kimś zupełnie innym niż ja, kimś zdecydowanie lepszym, a mimo to nie oceniał mnie, a nawet starał się zrozumieć. Obserwowałem, jak chłopak ocierał kąciki oczu, a jego policzki przybrały różowy kolor. Kiedy ten spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechnął się ciepło i szczerze. W jego wzroku było coś naprawdę cudownego i kojącego, coś, co sprawiło, że nie potrafiłem, a może i nawet bałem się, poruszyć, by nie zniszczyć tej chwili. Co oznaczała? Nie miałem pojęcia. Wiedziałem tylko, że dłoń, którą John położył na mojej była przekroczeniem jakieś niewidzialnej strefy. Zamarłem i zerknąłem w dół na nasze ręce. Dotyk był przyjemny, lecz nie trwał długo. Drzwi do mojego pokoju otworzyły się, a ja prędko cofnąłem dłoń, gdy ujrzałem mojego brata.

- Czego tu chcesz, Mycroft? – warknąłem niezadowolony z faktu, że po raz kolejny brat wtargnął do mojego pokoju bez pukania.

- Przyszedłem zapytać się, czy być może nasz gość honorowy, którego uraczyłeś dzisiaj zaprosić w nasze skromne progi, nie zechciałby wypić filiżanki herbaty i przegryźć trochę ciasteczek – odpowiedział tamten i uśmiechnął się szeroko, a ja tylko prychnąłem, słysząc jego sarkastyczny ton. – Jest trzecia nad ranem – dodał ostrzejszym tonem, patrząc na mnie surowo. – Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś powstrzymał swoje amory do, chociażby, wschodu słońca, bracie.

- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś w końcu wyprowadził się z tego domu – odciąłem się. – Twój przekraczający normę o dwa kilogramy tyłek niepotrzebnie tylko zajmuje tu miejsce.

- Nie bądź dziecinny, Sherlocku – zbeształ mnie Mycroft, cmokając z niezadowoleniem. – Jak na młodego mężczyznę przystało, znajdź swój umiar, proszę. Nie chcemy chyba budzić Mamusi, nieprawda? – Uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się promiennie, prawdopodobnie zadowolony z siebie. Zerknął na Johna i lustrował go przez kilka chwil wzrokiem. – Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się zagrzewanie miejsca w naszym domu. Nasz ojciec nie chciałby niepotrzebnych wojen i liczę, że ty także – dodał na odchodnym i opuścił pokój, po cichu zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Chwyciłem najbliższą pod ręką poduszkę i cisnąłem nią w drzwi sfrustrowany cholerną nadopiekuńczością Mycrofta. W tym momencie nienawidziłem go z całego serca. Spojrzałem na Johna, który splótł nerwowo dłonie i odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

- Naprawdę nie dziwię ci się, że zamknąłeś go w komórce.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i zsunąłem z łóżka, by sięgnąć po nasze napoje. Resztę nocy spędziliśmy na rozmawianiu o moich zdolnościach, obserwacji, sztuce dedukcji, a nawet kilku drobnych sprawach, które udało mi się rozwiązać w przeciągu roku. Nad ranem zeszliśmy na dół do kuchni, gdzie czekało już na nas śniadanie. Nie byłem zaskoczony i chciałem uniknąć jedzenia, lecz John upierał się, by podziękować osobie, która to przygotowała. Wyjaśniłem mu, że to moja matka, co spowodowało, że tym bardziej chciał osobiście z nią porozmawiać i podziękować za gościnność, lecz wtedy przypomniałem mu, że zostało nam niecałe pół godziny, by odwieść go do domu i na całe szczęście zrezygnował ze swojego pomysłu.

- Powiesz twojemu tacie, że tutaj byłem? – zapytał John, gdy opuściliśmy dom.

- Z całkowitą pewnością już został poinformowany – prychnąłem. – Jego pieprzony monitoring obejmuje całe miasteczko. Mój ojciec jest o wiele gorszy niż Mycroft. To wcielony diabeł i najnudniejszy, a zarazem najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek, którego miałbyś okazję poznać.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie i pokiwał głową. Wpatrzyłem się w drogę przed sobą, myśląc o ojcu. Zawsze miałem do niego żal, że nigdy nie było go w domu, lecz wraz z mijającymi latami, czułem już tylko… czystą obojętność. Był moim ojcem, jednak nie odczuwałem tego w żadnym stopniu.

- Nienawidzisz go? – indagował John.

Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę i wsunąłem dłonie do kieszeni kurtki.

- Nie czuję do niego nienawiści – stwierdziłem. – Zdałem sobie sprawę, że kiedy przestaje ci zależeć, boli znacznie mniej. Nie czujesz rozczarowania, gdy nie zadzwoni na urodziny. Nie czujesz rozczarowania, gdy traktuje cię jak powietrze. Nie czujesz rozczarowania, gdy widzisz w jego oczach rozczarowanie z twojego powodu. Po prostu masz to gdzieś.

- Ale to twój tata. – Głos Johna był łagodny, a gdy na mnie spojrzał, w jego oczach była troska.

- Jest moim ojcem tylko dlatego, że mnie spłodził, John. To dla mnie obcy człowiek. Nic innego mnie z nim nie łączy.

John spuścił głowę i zapiął kurtkę aż pod samą szyję. Dalsza droga upłynęła w ciszy, za co byłem chłopakowi naprawdę wdzięczny. Przystanęliśmy na początku asfaltowej alejki prowadzącej do jego domu.

- Dziękuję ci za wszystko – odezwał się John i uśmiechnął nieśmiało, obejmując się ramionami. Zapewne, gdyby miał ze sobą książkę, przycisnąłby ją teraz do piersi.

- To… nic. – Wzruszyłem ramionami.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szerzej i spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Dokończę za nas ten projekt. – Uniosłem zaskoczony brwi na te słowa. - Nie musisz już przychodzić na zajęcia, wyjaśnię wszystko pannie Morstan.

Łypnąłem na Johna, lecz milczałem. Choć nienawidziłem kary, którą wyznaczył mi dyrektor, była to jedyna rzecz, gdzie mogłem się z nim widywać. Przynajmniej nie musząc tłumaczyć się Victorowi z jakiego powodu. Prawda była taka, że po prostu chciałem.

- Zostało zaledwie parę zdań… - mruknąłem i ponownie wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Nie ma sprawy, przecież nienawidzisz redagowania szkolnej gazetki. – John roześmiał się i odwrócił, by oddalić się w stronę domu. – Do zobaczenia w szkole.

Zacisnąłem usta i skinąłem głową. Powoli odwróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem drogą powrotną.

- Hej, Sherlock!

Przystanąłem, słysząc krzyk Johna.

- Dokończę za nas gazetkę, ale ty musisz mi obiecać jedną rzecz. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Tak? – Zmarszczyłem brwi, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie to jakiś szalony pomysł.

- Pod żadnym warunkiem nie możesz się we mnie zakochać.

Zamarłem, wpatrując się w Johna totalnie zaskoczony. Zmrużyłem oczy i zrozumiałem, że żartował, ponieważ roześmiał się cicho.

Przełknąłem ślinę, spuszczając wzrok.

Dałem mu słowo.

* * *

* W niektórych fragmentach tekstu wykorzystane zostały cytaty z książki Arthura Conan Doyle'a "Sherlock Holmes: Studium w szkarłacie".


End file.
